


Mortal Au

by SuperWolfieStar



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, And other sexual stuffs, Dorks in Love, Dorkules, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, You know what I am talking about, along with some kinks, homophobic, lot and lot of sex will be involved, other tags that I’m too lazy to add, there will be a lot of sexy content in the story, trans!Donald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 42,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWolfieStar/pseuds/SuperWolfieStar
Summary: Storkules went to live in Duckburg without his father(aka Zeus) approval, because he misses his sailor best friend so much and so does Donald. His mother, Hera, and his friend Selena team up together and help Storkules escape Itaquack. So their plan is for Storkules to escape the island at midnight so he will escape without Zeus knowing.But before he left, Hera given him a potion but not just any potion. A Mortal Potion. She gives him a Mortal Potion to her son. If he drinks it, then Storkules will become mortal and be with Donald forever until their death do them apart. So he did, he took a potion with him. Storkules drink the mortal potion, though keeps his godlike strength, as he does not drink the last drop and he became mortal like Donald.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! I have come up with a brilliant Au! Okay, so I got an anonymous on my inbox where one of them saying that image where Storkules left Ithaquack without his dad approval with the help of Hera and Selene. And because he misses his boyfriend Donald Duck. So Storkules then surprise him at his boathouse which makes Donald super happy. So he then moves into Donald boathouse and while adapting to his new life in Duckburg. And the kids call him “Uncle Storkules.” And that's where I began making my Another Au. It calls Mortal Au.

In dark stormy night in Ithaquack, a figure is wearing a coat holding a lantern in his hand running through the woods and bushes. Up to the hill he ran. And into the stone building he enters, he walk normally as he headed to the two female figure who’s also wearing a coat. A figures reveal themselves.

A tall, muscular stork with flowing blonde hair. He wears a gold silk tunic, bronze bracelets and sandals. 

In front of him was a short stork woman wearing a blue gown, blond hair, with a bronze crown. And another one was a tall woman with light brown hair. And wears a blue gown with a bronze crown.

Both of the women stood next to each other next to the black boiling pot with smoke coming out as they walked toward him.

“My son,” A woman speaks in the motherly tone voice. “I’m glad you make it.” She said. 

“Mother Hera,” A tall muscular stoke reply. “And Selene, I would like to thank you for helping me.” 

“Anything for you Storkules.” A woman dress in blue, Selene reply. 

“But I am going to miss you and mother once I left.” Storkules reply with a sigh. 

“My son. I will miss you so much. But there is no time to bid farewell. You must leave before your father finds out. And before we began, your dear uncle Lord Hade give me a potion that will help you become mortal for the rest of your life so you can spend the rest of your moral life with your special one.” Hera took out a bottle with purple liquid inside and she handed over to her son. 

Storkules took a potion and hold it in his hand. “Come, there’s no time to lose. We must get you out of this island to be with your special one.” His mother continues.

The three began to walk over to the big black pop. Hera began pouring another more ingredients into the boiling black pot. Sound of the bubbles began in the pot as Hera pour in another one. Once she was done, she looks at her son. “Any last words before we began my son?” She asks.

“No mother,” Storkules reply. “But I would like to thank you and Selene for helping me with the one I love.” 

Hera and Selene give him a smile. “You’re very welcome my son, anything for you.” Storkules kneel down on her level as Hera give her son a kiss on his top beak. “Let began.”

She grabbed a test tube with some kind of pink liquid and a glass filled with a different kind of liquid. She released one drop into the pot and the entire liquid substance became as red as the apple.  
  
Hera went to a retort with a pink liquid. She opened the valve of the Bunsen burner and the liquid began to bubble. But while it does, the liquid cackled like a wooden floor. Several drops ended in the pot with the colorful liquid. It immediately turned lavender and the Hera grabbed the glass again. She went towards some kind of white flower petal of Daisy.  
  
She opened the valve and drop the petal onto the pot and it came out of it, changing the lavender into purple. It also released a cloud.  
  
She held her head up and lift her arm and look up the ceiling.

  
"A blast of wind...!"  
  
She summoned a large gust of wind that almost blew away the raven.  
  
"A thunderbolt...!" A terrifying lightning bolt appeared outside and the pot began to bubble and release a bit of smoke. "...to mix it well." She finished. She looked at the pot with the purple smoke. She look at Storkules one last time before she add another word.

  
"Now. Begin thy magic spell." 

She moved her arm over the smoke as smoke come out, it moves toward where Storkules is standing. The smoke began circularly around from his foot and all the way to his head. 

Storkules took a deep breath as he closes his eyes as he felt the smoke rising up to his head. The two women shield their eyes with their arms to prevent them from blinding by the light. Once the smoke cover everything, it slowly disappear. Storkules is no longer here anymore but went to another place so he can be with his special one.

This makes the mother broke down into tears as Selene did her best to comfort her.

“What. Did. You. DO!??!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long waited. I was busy with high school and I didn’t have time to make new chapter for my story. So please forgive. And also I forgot to add that this story take place after the Alien invasion episode.

As a purple smoke disappears, Storkules open his eyes. He realizes that he’s no longer in Itaquack. Now, he’s in Duckburg. Storkules is so happy to where his best friend Donald is. He looked down at his hand, still holding a potion of mortal. 

“If I drink this.” Storkules said, staring at the bottle. “I will be mortal just like my best friend Donald.” He began opening the bottle and slowly swallow the purple liquid inside. As he was swallowing the potion. A car behind him honk at him and spook him. Dropping the bottle to the ground and shatter into small pieces. 

“Hey! Get off the road you idiot!” Storkules did as he was told, he stepped onto the sidewalk as the driver drove past him. He stared at the broken bottle. A tiny purple liquid was laying there but Storkules didn’t mind know, so he began walking and try to find his way to Scrooge Mansion, it was night time and all of the stores are closed and no body was out here on this night.

It was very dark and all of the street lights were on. He was spooked by the sound of the car “meow”. He tries asking most of the people are out here but they ignore. 

“Guess I have to find the house of Best Friend by myself then.” Storkules sight. He turned left and saw a hill with a Manor on top. “That must be Best Friend Donald uncle house.” He guess. But he began having thought. What if that house wasn’t belonged his best friend uncle? What if it was someone's house? He could have invaded the owner property for breaking into their home.

But what else he could do? So he then walked over to the golden gate. He tried to open the gate it was locked. He has to figure out a way to get in. Then he noticed a tree right close to the gate. Storkules has figured out to get in. He walked over and began to climb the tree and carefully walk over the tree bench and hope it does not break.

When Storkules reaches the end, he carefully jump off and landed on the grass. The Demigod began to run up to the hill. When he reached the top. He saw a huge Manor in front of him. Storkules walk up the stone steps and stare at the brown wooden door. He couldn’t just break down the door or knock on it. What if they are sleeping right now? What if they are going to call the police on him for trespassing their property?

Perhaps he could go around the house and see if he could find his Best Friend Donald. He began going around the mansion and into the garden, when he was looking through the manor windows. He spotted a boathouse on the pool with one light on. 

“Could it be my Best Friend is home?” He guesses he began walking over to the boathouse.

Inside, Donald was reading some book, he started to yawn, turned off his lights and got cozy in his bed.

A few minutes of silence passed as the sailor duck laid, waiting for sleep to come to him. Then a knock came to the door.

"I was half asleep," Donald whined pitifully and annoyed. Who could it be tonight? Probably his uncle or his nephews, not that he didn’t mind the boys to come over to the boathouse. He have let them stay here if one or three of them couldn’t sleep, got nightmare, or having trouble.

He grabbed his navy blue robe exited his bedroom and walk down the stairs and into the living room. He began murmured saying that if his uncle suddenly drag him to another ridiculous adventure on this night he will definitely decline to come.

“Unca Scrooge it 11 pm tonight and what are earth did you want!” Donald shouted as open a door, definitely not in the mood at this hour. When he saw who it was. He let out a gasp. He couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“Um ... good evening…. Best Friend Donald.” Storkules let out a nervous smile and began playing his finger. 

Donald took a step back into until he bumped into the living room counter table and the flower pot that was on it fell into the living room floor and broken into pieces and all of the brown dirty was laying on the wooden title. 

“Storkules!?!?!”

Storkules walk inside his boathouse, he could see a shocking eyes on his best friend's face.

“Um… greeting.” He let out a nervous chuckle, Donald was cleaning and picking up the broken pieces of flower pot and throw it into the thrash.

“W-What are you doing here? How are you here!?” Donald shriek so softy, so that he won’t wake his family in his uncle Manor.

“Well, as we may know that it has been weeks since the horrific Alien invasion attack. I can’t stand at my home worrying that something might horrible happen to you.” Storkules was concerned of his good friend Donald. “I decided to go and left my home to be with you with the help of my mother and Selene. And I can be able to protect you when there’s danger around!” Storkules explain to him.

“What!?” Donald exclaimed. 

“And not that all.” Storkules continues. “My Mother give me a Mortal potion so I can live with you! Isn’t that great!!” 

Donald didn’t say any words. He was totally shock to what Storkules have told him.

“B-Best Friend Donald?” Storkules happy face slowly fade away. “Is something wrong? Aren’t you happy to see me?” 

“Storkules, let… let just talk about this later. It’s getting late.” Donald sigh. “Why don’t you sleep on the couch. I will bring a blanket for you Okay?” He head upstairs as Storkules was left alone in the living room.

Why is his best friend wasn’t excited to see him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, that's all I can write of in my mind and please, review and comment are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter and I’m terribly sorry for the long waited. I was busy with high school and I haven't got time to make a new chapter because of school but I do know! So please forgive me.

Doanld wakes up to sunlight.

He tries to close his eyes more tightly, but the bright light of the sun follows him even behind his eyelids, red and warm and blinding, and god, did he really forget to pull the curtains over the windows in his bedroom again?

He lets out an annoyed sigh and pull the covers away from him, stood up, and began to stretch. 

Then it all comes back in a rush, as if his mind is suddenly waking up for real – Storkules show you at his boathouse doorway, telling him a story of how he left his home ever since the Alien invasion, worrying about him and to be with him.

The demi-god who has such guarded eyes but such a kind look in them as well; who looks like he’s constantly holding something back but still makes Donald feel like everything will be alright with just a small upward tilt of his mouth.

Donald blinks his eyes open. The ceiling above him has a few small cracks on it, tiny fissures running over the surface. He’s lying on his bed, his other hand hanging off it with the tips of his fingers brushing the sheet, and the sunshine is coming from a large window right next to the drawer, the thin curtains doing absolutely nothing to block it.

He looking around his bedroom and notice that something is quite strange and not how it use to be last night. His clothes have been folded neatly over a nearby chair so they would dry better. Donald 

He gets up and walks around his home slowly. Donald pulling the door closed behind him and padding around the rest of the small boathouse. He takes a cursory glance of the kitchen, of the neat and clean surfaces, and then returns back to the window next to the couch. There’s some sort of a beautiful flowers outside, and Donald pushes the window open all the way, letting the fresh morning air and flowers wake him up for good as he looks around.

There are birds soaring high in the bright blue sky, and 

a small amount of white clouds appear. 

“Donald?”

The voice startles Donald from his thoughts, and he glances back inside the house. There is was, Storkules, standing in the living room, wearing a white apron.

“I’m here,” Donald calls out softly, 

“Oh.” Storkules trudges closer and leans his hands on the windowsill, peering out. “Did you like the flowers I pick out?” He asks. “There’s quite lovely don’t you think? White roses, Calla Lilies, and blue hydrangea. Those are your favorite am I correct?”

Donald looks back at the flowers and smile. “Yeah, these are favorite flowers of all time.” 

“Did I interrupt something?” Storkules asks warily, still frozen in place. “I’m sorry if I did.”

“No, not at all,” Donald replies. But then he blinks his eyes and then laughs, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I was just– I was so sure that you would have disappeared again once I woke up, you showing up at my doorstep, and then the place was clean once I woke up and– I’m sorry,” he repeats awkwardly.

Storkules shrugs, and walk to the kitchen. “No need dear best friend Donald. And beside, I hope you like this pancake that I made.”

Donald walk toward the kitchen table and sat down as Strokule bring the pancake to him. 

The pancakes he made look so perfection, he added three stack of pancakes, a white cream on top and a strawberry on top of the cream. 

“This is my first time making Pancake but I try my best, and I hope you like my dear friend Donald!” He happily walk back to the kitchen and began making more.

Donald continues to stare at the pancake. He took a fork and knife, cut the pieces in half and began took a bite out of it. 

When he swallows it. The taste from the pancake wasn’t so good. It tastes pretty good. Donald smile as he took more bite of this delicious pancake that Storkules made.

“I see that you like this pancake as you Mortal people call this.” Storkules say with a proud face he’s glad that his best friend loves the pancake.

“S-Storkules.” He said as he swallow the milk. “T-This feel amazing!” 

“Thank you my dear friend Donald!” Storkules blush as he sat down across Donald and he too began eating the pancakes.

When the both of them have been finish eating their breakfast. Donald began to say in the serious tune. “Storkules,” he began. “Why are you here?” 

Storkules look at him with a sad expression on his face.

“When I heard of the Alien invasion. I began to worry about you. Me and Selene did try to help you and your family but my father won’t let us because his dislike of your uncle.” He explains. “I grew worried and worry thinking the only duck I have in mind was you dear friend Donald. I haven’t heard any news lately for the past few months. I decided to stop waiting and decided to head to your home and see if you’re alright. But my father started shouted angrily at me and say that I’m forbidden to go to DuckBurg. He makes a giant force field around entire Itaquack so I wouldn’t be able to escape.” He stop there before taking a breath. 

Then, he continues. “But my mother and my good friend Selene told me about their plans to help escape. At night, we must wait for my father to sleep then I will head to the temple where my mother and Selene are waiting for me. But my mother warned me that the spell she will cast is a one way ticket which means that once I left my home. I will never come back ever again.”

He stared out of the window which view of the garden and the blue ocean in the distance. 

Donald was speechless, he have no idea of what Storkules have been through. 

“But, all is matter now.” Storkules start talking Donald small hand into his big hand. And both stare each other eyes. “Is that I can see you healthy and alive. That’s all I wanted to see Donald.” Storkules smile at him.

“I… I…. I don’t know what to say.” Donald speak in a soft tone.Then someone opening the door rudely without into Donald home without knocking.

“Donald!” A voice call out. “Let go on a new adventure! I have discovered an ancient temple deep in a jungle filled with treasure and-“

They both turned to see an old elder duck with four kids beside him. Two boys on his right and two boy and girl on his left.

All of their expressions turned from happiness and excitement to shock and surprise when they see Storkules at the dinner table.

“Um… hello there.” Storkules let out a nervous chuckle laugh and nervously wave at them hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, that's all I can write of in my mind and please, review and comment are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

“Who?”

“What?”

“When?”

“How!?”

Scrooge McDuck and the kids look at the former demigod, waiting for him to give them the explanation of how did he get here. Storkules reply all of their questions and how he got here. He spill the whole story and make sure he didn’t leave every single detail. 

“So let me get this straight.” Huey began to speak. “You want to see Unca Donald again because it has been months since the Alien invasion attack correct?” 

Storkule said, “Correct.” 

“And your mother, and Selene help you escape your home because your dad won’t allow you to leave. So they got you out of the island from the spell that your mom cast.” Storkules nodded to him. “But she gave you some mortal potion thing that your uncle Hades, aka the Lord of the Underworld, this potion and it will turn you into mortal like us yes?” 

“Indeed dear Huey.” 

“You got transported here, drink that potion, became mortal, break into our front lawn, go around the house, saw his boathouse, Unca Donald answer the door and you just say “Hello dear friend Donald.”.” Huey completely this sentence with just one breath.

“Well, yes.” He sheepishly nodded his head.

“So..….” they all turn to Louie. “What now?” 

“What now?” Storkules raise his eyebrows.

“Well yeah…” Louie response. “Like what next now that you are here. Where will you live? What job you’re going to take? 

“Well,” Storkules look at the floor as he rubbed his beak. “I haven’t really thought of that. I didn’t think I could get this far. I don’t know what’s next now that I cannot go home.”

“You could stay at Unca Donald house until you can find a great job.” Huey told him. “But we need to make a fake birth certificate, became a legal citizen, and you can find a suitable place to live once you earn a lot of money.”

Both Donald and Storkules look at each other. “Staying at your uncle's house?” Storkules spoke. 

“I don’t mind.” Donald response.

“You don’t?” said former demigod.

“I don’t, I have other bedrooms that’s a guest room. You can sleep in that.” Donald explain. “It’s right next to my room so I don’t see why not.” 

Storkules began to smile happily. “Oh Best Friend Donald! This makes me feel so happy and glorious! I can wait to stay here!” 

Donald then chuckle. “Well then, I think the first thing we need to do is to get you some new clothes.” He pointed to his tunic.

“These?” Storkules look down at his cloth.

“Yes,” Donald nodded. “I don’t think you can expect to wear this forever.” He explained to him, but he didn’t want to make him feel sad. “We will have to go shopping and buys you some new set of clothes and a pair of shoes.” 

“So I guessing that we will go later?” Storkules questions him. 

“Actually, more like now.” Donald began to stand. “Come on, let go shopping.”

The children are very excited as well as Storkules. They all began to leave the boathouse as they began to go shopping.

————————

Donald, Storkules and the kids walked through the glass doors and many clothes were half price, there were a few mammals carefully looking at clothes that interested them, They all walked separately to the men's clothing section.

There were many clothes of different colours and sizes, 

Donald help Storkules pick out a different kind of clothes he would like to try on and the kids even selected their style to Storkules along with some accessories.

They all head to the man fitting room where they wait Storkules to put on some clothes they select.

First, he tries on the cloth that Donald pick out. It was just very simple cloth. He wore white tight t-shirt that hug his strong muscles with blue jeans along with a pair of white shoes.

Second was Huey suggestion. He wore a red and blue flannel shirt collar with two white button open. 

Third was Dewey suggestion. Storkules wore navy blue jacket shirt with white shirt inside, navy pants and white shoes on his both left and right feet. For his accessory, he was given black sunglasses.

Fourth was Louie suggestion. He wore a green shirt turn-down collar with pink and gold floral design with one white button open, black tight pants with a brown belt, and a brown shoes. To complete this look, he wore a black watch, a gold chain that just right button the white button shirt, and a sun glasses.

And finally, Webby pick out this cute look. Storkules wore a jean jacket shirt with black buttons, two shirt pocket right where his chest are, a roll up sleeves, black pants, and plant shoe. To complement his look, he wore a gray beanie and a silver metallic around his neck.

After he try all of the clothes on. They brought the clothes and the accessories to the checkout and placed them on the counter.

CHA-CHING!

”That will be "$90.78 please" the shopkeeper who was a pig said.

Donald gave him the money and she placed everything they bought into five separate bags and gave them to Donald, the kids, and Storkules.

"Thank you for shopping at Mouseys and have a nice day" the pig said with a smile as they all leave the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, that's all I can write of in my mind and please, review and comment are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

"Have a nice sleep?" Donald asked as he is making some waffle in the kitchen.

"Of course dear friend Donald, haven't had a wonderful rest in awhile." Storkules said tiredly as he entered the kitchen.

Donald got surprised by his buff build, he noticed he was more broad shouldered and buffer than a regular muscle men.

"Whoa, I've seen men with no shirts on but you'd put them to shame with your build!" Donald said as he placed the waffles on the dinner table.

"Thank you for the wonderful compliment dear friend Donald, so what shall we do today my dear best friend?" Storkules said as he yawned heavily.

“Well, I have your legal document papers ready but some things I had to leave blank, one of them was your vaccinations so I called the hospital and they are ready to stick needles in you." Donald said as they ate.

“Needles?” Storkules look at him with a curious face. “What’s this stick needles you are talking about?”

“Well, needle is medical tools which enter the skin, called sharps.” He began explaining. “Which is a very thin, hollow tube with a sharp tip that contains a small opening at the pointed end. It is commonly used with a syringe, a hand-operated device with a plunger, to inject substances into the body (for example saline solution, solutions containing various drugs or liquid medicines) or extract fluids from the body (for example blood).” Storkules listen of what Donald telling about needle and finally understand what it is and what does it do. 

“They are used to take liquid samples from the body, for example taking blood from a vein in venipuncture. Large-bore hypodermic intervention is especially useful in catastrophic blood loss or treating shock.” He finishes.

After they ate. They head to their room and put their clothes on. 

Storkules grabbed himself a shirt in his very own drawer that fitted perfectly on him, it was the same cloth that Dewey pick out from Mousy.

He then grabbed a spare pair of boxers that Donald bought from Furmart and buttoned them up when he put them on, being careful not to touch his "sensitive parts".

He then heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After that, he headed down to the living room and waited for Donald to finish getting dressed.

About five minutes later, Donald enter the living room, not wearing his sailor navy uniform but instead wear jeans T-shirt with red collar, three white button but one button on top was unbuttoned and two roll up sleeves.

“After then,” Donald grabbed his car key and open a door. “Let head to the hospital for your vaccinations.” 

Donald walked through the door and Storkules followed him.

They enter the front garden which was actually very nice, some colorful flowers, a bunch of trees gray stone driveway.

They both walked to a 1965 ford country squire gray green car and pointed Storkules to get inside it as he opened the driver's seat door.

"Is this your car dear friend Donald?" Storkules asked.

"It is, I have updated my car for a better look." Donald said as he got in.

"It has seen better days" Stokes said as he walked to the car.

Storkules hopped in the front passenger seat, Donald told him to put his seatbelt on as he turned on the engine and the car roared to life and so does the radio. Donald put the car into gear.

He drove the car down the driveway and soon they ventured out onto the road.

Donald conveniently found a parking space near the entrance and they both hopped out of his car.

They walked through the glass doors of the hospital, there were some mammals and children running around and playing but Storkules and Donald walked up to reception.

Stokrules caught a few look on the way to the desk, either it's because he is the most handsome guy or that he look different than the rest of them depends on who you ask.

"Hello, welcome to DuckBurg National Hospital, how can I help you today?" a rather very cheerful pink flamingos from behind the desk said happily and calmly, he looked new.

"Hello, I have an appointment set for Storkules… Corinth.” Donald couldn’t think what Storkules last name is so he decided to use his hero title.

“I see Mr. Corinth on the schedule here for Dr. McBark, I'll contact her and let her know you two are here now" the pink flamingos said as he took out here phone and dialed a number in and waited.

"Dear friend Donald?" Storkules said to get Donald's attention as we waited.

"Yeah Storkules?" Donald said.

"I just want to say, thank you for everything, for believing in me, for taking me in, for minding me, everything. You are truly are a great friend noble Donald!" He said.

"It's no problem Storkules, I'm glad I can able to help you, at first glance, I'm really glad that you are my friend because you are really such a nice and sweet and strong guy." Donald said as he smiled.

"I'm so happy you see it that way dear friend Donald," Storkules said and turned to face the pink flamingos receptionist.

"Okay, Dr. Barbet is ready for your appointment, she is in the room on the right side down the left hallway" the sheep said.

"Thank you Mr?" Donald aid and requested his name.

"Roger Flamingos, I lost my nametag and am currently waiting for a new one," Roger said as he laughed nervously.

"Okay, farewell." Storkules said as he waved and they made their way down the left hallway to room 205.

Donald and Storkules thank him as they both walked down the hallway which had the usual stuff you'd see in a hospital, a few beds, a bunch of hospital equipment, funny smells, you know what I mean.

There were lots of different types of mammals, and the hospital was quite huge. Guess it's because there are so many different size, species of animals that require different treatments.

They soon reached a door that had 205 engraved in white and Donald knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice said from inside, it sounded France but Storkules didn't know what mammals would call that accent.

The former demi god and the sailor walked inside and Storkules saw a poodle wearing a doctors uniform holding a document in her paws, she was giving Storkules a warm welcome smiling which kinda makes him feel better out quite nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, that's all I can write of in my mind and please, review and comment are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

"Ah Donald! It's been a while since I've seen you and the boys! How are the boys anyways?" the poodle asked.

"They are great Dr. Barbet." Donald said happily and then Dr Barbet turned her black eyes to Storkules.

"And who might this handsome stork be?" Dr barbet said as she studied him as if she had never a wolf like me before which is highly understandable.

"Dr. Barbet, this is Storkules, my friend, we're here for his documents and vaccinations" Donald said.

"Alright then, let me get everything ready and we'll get started" Dr. Barbet said as she walked through a glass door to get some appliances.

She soon walked in with a height chart, a weighing scale, some syringes, a blue armband which Storkules guessed was for his blood pressure and a yellow cup.

"Alright Mr. Corinth, would you mind standing here so I can measure your height please?" Dr Barbet asked.

Storkules stepped forward and standard on the chart and let the poodle measure his height.

"You're six-and-a-half feet tall, you must've had a good growth!" Dr. Barbet said with surprise.

"Can you stand on this weighing scale so I can measure your weight?" Dr. Barbet asked as she pointed to the weighing scale.

Stokruels stood on the weighing scale and waited for it to get the correct weight.

"You're 325 lbs, pretty healthy, you must work out a lot," Dr. Barbet said happily.

"Now I'm going to test your blood pressure, I will have you to sit down on this bed here so we may begin" Dr. Barbet said as she grabbed the blue armband along with a sphygmomanometer.

Storkules sat on the bed and let Dr. Barbet strap the blue armband around his right muscular arm to test his blood pressure. Donald stood beside Storkules for mortal supporting

It felt weird but Stokrules didn't mind, his blood pressure was low according to the machine.

"Okay, it seems that your blood pressure is normal so you are fine here, next is your vaccinations, I will need a blood sample to run a few tests," Dr. Barbet said as he grabbed a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

His blood froze when he saw the needle, He immediately faced away and waited for the inevitable.

Storkules may be a hero of Itaquack but he hated needles, but he had no choice.

His heartbeat was increasing but his mother taught him how to remain calm in very dire situations, she said "In bad situations like you're in a battle or fighting against a monsters, breath slowly and remain calm and you'll focus more and you'll get through my son".

The doctor grabbed his left arm and Donald held onto his right arm as the doctor grabbed a cotton bud and placed it on his arm which indicated where the needle was going to be placed.

"Take a deep breath Storkules…" Donald said to calm the former demigod down.

He did and he closed his eyes and waited for the needle to pierce his skin.

Dr. Barbet then pressed the needle against the cotton bud and sank it into arm, a sharp shiver went up his body as he felt the needle touch his bone, it felt horrible! He slightly squirmed a bit but he remained calm as he squeeze Donald hand hard and felt the vaccine entering his body while Donald let out agony.

Dr. Barbet took some of his blood out in the process, she removed the syringe and wiped the little wound with a wet tissue and placed a bandage on it.

"You're very brave Mr. Corinth, more brave than any other of my patients I ever had!" Dr. Barbet said as she grabbed the yellow cup from the desk.

"And lastly, I'll need a urine sample to make sure he doesn't have any sexual diseases, do you have to pee now or do you need a drink?" Dr. Barbet said as she gave the small yellow plastic cup to him.

"I do have to pee in this cup?” Storkules stare at the plastic cup. 

“Yes Storkules,” Donald answer. “You do have to pee in the cup.

“Very well, is there a restroom?" Storkuels asked as he looked around and stood up.

"Over there on the right," Dr. Barbet said pointing to a very obvious door that was labeled restroom in gray writing.

He walked in, undone his pants slightly and let down his boxers and aimed his member into the cup.

After finishing, he washed his hands and walked back out and gave the cup to Dr. Barbet who placed it on her desk next to a weird looking device.

"That's everything now, Mr. Corinth is now registered into the main world population and I have his documents here, I'll bring your house number if I find anything worth mentioning" Dr. Barbet said as she handed Donald some papers.

"Thank you Dr. Barbet." Donald said.

"No problem, you take good care of Mr. Corinth alright?" Dr. Barbet said. “And tell the boys I said “hi” will you?”

"I will!" Donald said as he opened the door.

"Oh wait! I have a little gift for Mr. Corinth" Dr. Barbet said as she held a red lollipop.

"Thank you." Storkules said as he took it from her.

"And thank you for not being a cry baby, I hope to see you again." Dr. Barbet said as they walked out and waved goodbye to the poodle.

Storkules happily unwrapped his red lollipop and started to suck at it like some child.

"Stokrules Heliopolis Corinth, you are 32 years old, you weigh 325 pounds, no reported illnesses or diseases, your birthday is on the four of May" Donald said, he was really proud.

Storkules was proud of himself, at least he had no diseases and to think a blood test can tell him that much with those weird machines he witness. At least he has a record, that's what matters. 

_“This is marvelous! A marvelous day! I’m now official an mortal just like my beloved Donald……_”he just say in his head. But he suddenly stop in his tracks and realized what he just said.

_“Did I just call best friend Donald…. “My beloved Donald”?_”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

It was an afternoon day in Donald Boathouse, Storkules was in the happy mood today. Ever since the doctor visit and he’s officially became mortal, he decided to celebrate by eating food he made. He was in the kitchen cooking up as Della enter into the boathouse.

"Greeting dear friend Della." Storkules said with a smile as she walked in.

"Hey Storkules! So tell me, did you have fun at the doctor visit yesterday?" Della said as she sat on the chair.

"It was marvelous friend Della, the hospital was so big when I first saw it!” Storkules said as he made himself comfortable. “I see so many different mammals with some poor and sad look! We went to Dr. Barbet, she took my height, weight, and my blood pressure.” Storkules told her with everything he knows. “Then when it’s for my um… vaccination as you mortals call it. It feel so terrible but thankfully my best friend Donald is there to comfort for me!”

“Speaking of my best friend Donald, where is he?" Storkules asked. “I haven’t seen him when I wake up, did you know where he is friend Della?”

"He's at the Precinct getting your documents placed in our system to make you a legal citizen" Della reply.

"Oh! I must thank him when he gets home, I had made spaghetti, as Huey call this, which was absolutely delicious to celebrate!” Storkules said. “I hope he likes it.”

“I'm glad I have a wonderful friend like best friend Donald who'll give his life and blood to defend me," Storkules said as he brought Della into a light hug so he didn't crush her.

“Best friend Donald is so wonderful! He’s a true friend even when he didn’t see it, he has helped me countless times, even when he has a big angry. His noble bravery! His wonderful smile! His laughter! And everything I could describes for! He’s a most wonderful friend I ever have!” Storkules smile brightly.

Della look up and notice a red blush appear on his face.

“Storkules, are you in love with my brother?” She asked with a smirk on her face.

“Oh I do! I love him like any friend…” 

“No I meant,” Della free herself from Storkules hug as she look up. “Like LOVE him, in romance way.”

“Love him?” Storkules look at her confused. “Whatever did you mean friend Della?”

“Well, considers of how much you love love him like how you love his smile, you love his laughter, his personality, his generosity, and everything.” She explains.

“My dear friend Della, are you saying that I am completely…” 

“In love with him? Yup, pretty much.”

Storkules was gasp in shock, realizing that after all this time, making fanart about his beloved Donald, he’s in love with Donald. “Oh dear, oh dear! How will I tell him? What will I say to him? What shall I do?” He worried as he began to panic.

“Um… calm down, calm down!” Della try her best to conform him with everything she can. She then moved him to the couch as they both sat on the cushion.

“Oh my dear friend Della!” The former demigod speak. “I needs your dear noble advice! What shall I do!”

“Well um… my advice for you is um…” Della began to sweat. She has never ever given someone her advice before.

"Okay, let me make it easy for you." Della said. "I have one question for you and you need to answer it without thinking about it. Ready?" When Storkules only nodded, he asked him the question without preamble. "Who do you want to be the father of your future children?"

"Donald." Storkules replied without thinking and his jaw dropped down with surprise as he realized what he'd just said.

"There you go." Della smiled. "You have your answer."

"But…”

"Storkules, you clearly want my brother Donald, but you are afraid." Della told him. "I can understand that. But you would never forgive yourself if you don't try. I think you can make it work this time. Mostly because you know now what it means to live a life without the other person at your side. Love is never easy, Storkules. Look at me and Penumbra. But it's worth it."

"What if he walks away from me dear friend Della?" Storkules asked quietly. 

"What if he doesn't walk away from you?" Della asked in return. "What if he wants to spend the rest of his life with you, no matter what happens?"

"I… I… I love him, Della." Storkules admitted after a few seconds of silence.

"I know." Della then got an idea. “Hey! Why not take him to the movie theater? Then, after the movie, take him to a beautiful night view is one potentially effective ingredients for romantic situations. A romantic night view will boost your own feelings, and also Donald when you are looking to speak out your love.”

“Oh my dear friend Della, that sounds like a wonderful idea! And sound romantic! Thank you my dear friend Della for your wonderful advice! I must get ready!” Storkules hug her as he ran upstairs to get ready.

Della was happy to help out as she leaves the boathouse.

* * *

They finally got to the movie theater and bought tickets to see the movie, Mistress of all Evil. Basically a movie about Maleficent and Ingrith as they celebrate Princess engagement to her Prince. Things get ugly quickly between mistress of all evil and future mother-in-law as they battle for the Princess affections. But to Donald, it's basically about battle of in-laws. 

Not particularly Donald choice in movie, but he seemed pretty excited about it, and Storkules would do anything to see that sailor duck smile. Storkules wore this outfit that Louie pick out in Mousy, while Donald wore a woven shirts with white dots all around the fabrics. 

They walked into the theater and choose their seats, all the way at the top and in the middle. Probably the best seats in the place. They got there pretty early, still having about 10 minutes of previews to watch before the actual movie.

"I think I am gonna get some snacks. Do you want anything?" Donald asked Storkules. He thinks about it for a second. "I will have what you mortals call it.. bottle of soda coke and maybe some popcorn to share would 

be good." He said with a small smile. "You got it." Donald said smiling back at him and walking out of the theater. 

He headed to the snack stand and order what he asked, including some hot dog and a 1-up for himself. 

In the theater room, Storkules started to think to himself, _"I haven't been nervous at all since we got here. Maybe because I felt him trust me?"_ He doesn't know, but he can't screw this up. This may be one of his only chance to true happiness. He get back just as the movie started. He sat down in his seat and gave Gregory what he asked for. "Thank you, my best friend Donald." he whispered to the sailor Duck.

"No Prob." Donald whispered back. Although the movie started, Storkules couldn't pay attention at all. He means he acted like he was by having the same reactions as everyone else in the room who was actually watching the movie, but all he could do was daydream and relive these past years. Thinking about how it was basically love at first sight, when they first meet. Although he doesn't really believe in that stuff, when he saw him, He felt it, and it felt right.

Storkules looked over to him and admired his cute face, then he notice a man in front of him place his arm around to the woman. _"Should I make a move like this gentleman did?"_ Storkules began to wonder._ "Well if I don't, then how is this supposed to get anywhere?"_ Storkules did the same thing like he did as he muscle up the courage and put his strong bicep arm along the backside of his chair like he saw.

Donald felt something brush against the back of his curly hair, but then to see that it was Storkules's muscular arm. Immediately his face went red. _"Is he just stretching his arm out? A sign of affection?"_ His mind rattled with questions as the movie ended.

"What did you think about the movie, best friend Donald?" Storkules questioned ."It was wonderful, what are your thoughts on the movie?"

"It's pretty good." He pointed to the movie screen and laughed a little bit. "Expect the part that she died" Donald responded to his comments. "Quite so." Storkules says. They got up and left the theater. They walk out as Storkules began to tell Donald."There's a place I want to show you." He tells the sailor duck. "Where is the location of this place?" Storkules asked him. 

"That's a surprise." He smirks.

"Storkules, I'm not all that in favor of surprises." He says. "Well, you'll like this one." He says. They head down to the sidewalk together in the night. They walk back into Donald uncle neighborhood, but took a different route. They arrived at the top of a hill that leads down to their town lake. 

The lake had beautiful lights surrounding it. They walk toward the bench together, heading down to mid-center of the hill and sat down.

"This is an amazing sight, Storkules." Donald say to him. "I knew you would love it." He smirks at him. They look back at the lake for a bit.

“Best friend Donald." Storkules said, staring at the water. Donald turned his head to him."hum?"

"There’s something I wanted to say." He says, turning to the nerd. "I love you."

If anything could shock him it was hearing these words out of his mouth.

"Oh dear … oh dear, that just came … flying … out of my mouth like some kind of … I … I love you. I just … ahhh … I did it again I … I … I love you. I do. I just … I … I love you. And I have been trying not to say it. I've been trying so hard to just mash it down and ignore it and not say it and…”

Why did Storkules bring that up? Why did he feel the need to confess his love to him? But his next words knocked the breath out of him.

"But it because I … I love you. I'm so in love with you. And … you're … you're … you're in me. It's … you are like … it's like you're a disease. It's like I'm infected by Donald Duck. And I can't … I can't think about anything or anybody, and I can't sleep, I can't breathe, I can't eat and I love you. I just love you all the time, every minute of every day. And I … I … I … LOVE … YOU. Goodness, that feels good just to say that … I feel so much better … I love you."

Donald only stood there, shell-shocked, not able to comprehend what had just happened. He took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly, still not sure what he should say.

“Donald?"

“I feel the same way as you."

"The same way?"

"Since the moment you left Duckburg, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat."

"What about breathing?" Storkules asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Barely." Donald smirked, lifting his hand to cradle his cheek. "I'm scared that we might screw this up."

"We won't." Storkules said determined.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Because this time we won't let fate get in our way."

"Wasn't it fate that brought you heavy fanboy about me and make a bunch of artwork of me?" Donald smiled broadly, threading his fingers into his golden hair, pulling him towards him.

"That wasn't fate. That was because of your irresistible appeal." Storkules deadpanned.

"Yeah, you wanted to see how good I am." Donald chuckled, lowering his head, brushing his beaks over hims.

"Yeah, and you were magnificent my beloved Donald." Storkules whispered, pressing his lips against his, sighing softly as Storkules tongue swept into his mouth.

Completely dazed, Donald kept her eyes shut for a few seconds as Storkules released his lips. Opening them slowly, he smiled down at him.

"Have I told you already that I love you my beloved Donald?"

"Quite a few times actually." Donald smirked. "But that was yesterday. I wouldn't mind to hear it again."

Storkules leaned forward, taking his face between his hands. "I love you, my beloved Donald."

"I love you, too." Donald sealed his lips with his, engaging him in another toe-curling kiss.

When they needed to come up for air, Donald leaned his head against Storkules muscular chest.

"Let's spend the night at your bed my beloved Donald." Storkules suggested.

"Excellent idea. I can't wait."

"Me neither."

Storkules gave him a brief kiss before Donald stood up and walked away and Storkules could feel a silly smile spread out on his face. He could breathe again. He'd chosen him.

Taking his hand and nervously rubbing his hands together. "It's sure it cold tonight," Donald said as he rubbed his upper arms. 

"Here- you can use my jacket." He said. "I've actually have extra back in you boathouse, you can keep it." He grabs his hand and forces him to hold his jacket. "Put it on." Donald awkwardly stood there, holding his jacket. The former demigod urged the sailor duck to put on his jacket. Donald slipped his extra jersey jacket over his head. It was a size bigger than him. His jacket was almost drowning him. He brought it up to his nose, boy did it smell like sweat. "It smells terrible." He groaned.

Storkuels's face brightened. "My apology.." He scratched his neck. "It's better than that, right?" He points to the wet collar. "I suppose so." Donald didn't want to admit it but he really likes his shirt. It smelled like Storkules.

His phone starts to vibrate and Donald take it out, seeing his alarm going off, tell me that it is 11pm and they should be sleeping. He turned it off and put it back in his pocket, ignoring the fact that Donald should be in bed. They sat there together on that hill and continued to talk and laugh about anything and everything. It was the most fun Donald have had in a long time. It came to be 11 o'clock and they had to leave. They walk back to the McDuck Manor and Storkules walked him up to his front door of his boathouse. 

"Thank you for the night, Storkules."

"No problem." He smiled. "Well, uh, goodnight, Storkules." Donald said, starting to unlock the door, but then pulled back. Storkules looked at him and kissed Gregory forehead. He kissed his eyelids, his nose bridge, his cute white fur cheeks and finally his lips. "I love you so much." He kisses his lips once more. "So do I." Donald kiss him back and hugged him tightly. "So do I." Donald repeated. 

They then start to kiss again. It wasn't quick, but it wasn't slow, it was the most romantic, heartfelt kiss you could get. And it was their first one. 

"Goodnight, my beloved Donald." He whispered to the sailor duck and went inside the boathouse.

"Carry me" Donald said in a tired and cute tone as he lifted his hand into the air.

"As you wish" Storkules said happily as he gently scooped him into his strong arms and cradled him close to his chest like he was a baby.

He walked upstairs gently and marched his way to Donald bedroom where he set her down onto the bed, closed the curtains, turned on the nightstand lamp and closed the door and locked so no one would sneak in when else were asleep.

"Thank again for taking me see that amazing view!" Donald said excitedly.

"You’re very welcome, are you happy my beloved Donald?" Storkules asked.

"No, that's not enough, I don't know what's going to keep my mind preoccupied with all of this" Donald said in a sad tone.

"I know something that will" Storkules said as he gently pulled Donald face to face his and he brought Donald into a kiss.

Donald was surprised at first but he didn't resist, he let the former demigod kiss him affectionately as they closed their eyes and felt each others sides.

"Let's make this more, memorable shall we?" Storkules said as He unbutton his shirt and pinned Donald to the bed and attacked his with kisses.

Donald seductive moans and groans only made Storkules wanted to keep kissing him, Donald was Storkules Damon and Storkules was Donald Pythias.

He began to unbutton his shirt as they continued kissing each other as a little dance ensued.

Storkules leaned back and began to slowly undo his pants, revealing his grey boxers and his muscular legs.

Donald admired his body up close as Storkules help removed his shirt, leaving him only in his binder and they continued to kiss each other ravenously.

"Let's take this underneath the covers shall we?" Storkules said as he stopped kissing and smiled down at Donald.

"Let's" Donald said as he stood up and crawled underneath the covers and cuddled against the pillows.

He lifted the covers and lightly pounced on him and resumed kissing him underneath the warm duvet.

They kissed and kissed until they became too exhausted and cuddled with each other as they prepared to sleep.

"Feeling better?" Storkules asked as he held Donald close against his warm soft chest as the sailor duck nuzzled his head into it.

"Yeah..." Donald mumbled as he continued nuzzling his head into his chest.

"Let's get some shut eye" Storkyles said as he got comfortable as did Donald.

Storkules leaned his head down to his and he started to gently kisses and nuzzled his head which made him giggle in response.

Storkules held Donald very close and it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams… my beloved Donald" Storkules whispered into him which gently twitched at his hot breath.

He covered the back of his head with his hand and brought the bed sheet over which covered his entire body and his head, along with Storkules head.

Storkules took a few deep breaths and he closed his eyes, letting the world of sleep take over.

This was a night to be remembered, Storkules held Donald very close to him as they slept, and Storkules wouldn't let go anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Waring⚠️: this chapter is full of sex! (read at your own risk, you have been warn)
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

Storkules could nearly hear the sound of birds chirping outside in the tall oak trees, the sound of the ocean and the sound of children's laughter as they play together.

Storkules was having a great dream, he was running around freely in a field of tall green grass, he could practically smell the dew off them and felt them tickling him, the sun was shining as brightly as it could and Storkules felt like he was free again, free of sadness, free of stress, free of anger.

Storkules felt very warm as he peacefully slept in this soft and warm bed, his beak was very strong in the air but he didn't care. it comforted him as he slept.

But he wasn't alone, he felt himself holding someone rather very close to his chest, and he could feel his bedmate purring against his strong chest in comfort.

Donald, he remembers now, they went to the movie yesterday, went to the hill to see a beautiful city light, confessed his love to him, never had of what mortal call it… boyfriend before, Storkules never kissed anyone before, he never experienced these strange feelings of love and comfort before, but when he saw Donald for the first time, he felt something click inside him, like this Duck he was cuddling with was the one for him.

Storkules noticed their clothes in a ruined pile on the floor, he remembered the make-out session he and Donald had, his mouth was still tingling from the kisses.

He set his head back down on the pillow and gently breathed in the musty air in Donald bedroom.

He then heard the sound of what sounded like a kitten waking up after a good night's sleep, Storkules looked down at the source of the sound and he saw that it was Donald who started to wake up.

He groggily opened his eyes and huddled closer against his as he held him close with his hands and gently massaged behind his fluffy white feather which made him purr in comfort.

"Good Morning my beloved Donald." He whispered lightly as he set his head back onto his pillow after slightly lifting it up.

"Morning Stork" Donald lazily said as he continued rubbing against his chest.

"Comfortable?" Storkules asked he let out a rather audible yawn.

"Yeah, you're so comfortable to sleep with" Donald said tiredly as he rested his head down on Storkules chest like it was a pillow.

“I'm still feeling tingly." Donald said as he let go of his chest and plonked onto his belly, he was still wearing nothing and Storkules was still wearing his boxers, thankfully he didn't remove them when he was asleep, else things would've been bad.

"Yeah, we had a fun time yesterday huh?" Donald said, remembering the make-out session they had.

"Wanna keep going?" Donald asked as he looked up at him and directly into Storkules eyes.

"Of course" Storkules said without thinking, he just answered straight away, no drama.

Donald place both of his legs around Storkules waist and his arms around his neck as Storkules kisses Donald the way he dreams about kissing him, sometimes, but never quite got the nerve to put into practice until now—deep, hard, and full of solid and unambiguous intent. 

He knows Donald can tell the difference, because he gasps sharply and grips Donaldn's shoulders like he needs help staying upright all of a sudden. 

Donald then yanks the waistband of his underwear down until it's hooked under his balls, totally shameless. Storkules's almost completely hard already, and Donald never really thought dicks were particularly attractive on their own merits but he finds Storkules licking his lips anyway.

Emboldened, Donald tries another lick, pressing a little harder with his tongue and focusing more on the head this time. Donald makes a strangled noise. 

"Wow," Donald breathes, cupping a gentle, shaky hand around Storkules neck. "Wow." 

"Indeed," Storkules agrees, leaning back a bit to catch his breath. "You're… goodness, my beloved Donald. Cover your mouth."

"What, why—HOLY Mmfff." Donald muffles his own shout a second too late, and there's a dick actually in his mouth so he's not capable at the moment. 

It's a beginner's-level blowjob, obviously; Storkules finds he can't get Donald nearly as deep as he'd like to, and Storkules keeps losing track of what his tongue is doing, and the corners of his lips are chapped... can Donald feel that, what if he decides he's terrible at this, what if—

"Unnnnnnngh," Donald moans, long and loud and muffled by the hand Storkules's stuffed into the sailor duck mouth, and resolve returns with a vengeance. He tries actually sucking as he pulls up, and Donald arches away from the bedside and fists his other hand in Storkules's golden hair.

"Ow," Storkules says, more in surprise than pain.

"Oh Duck, sorry, sorry." Donald has to take the hand out of his mouth to apologize; Storkules got deep, bruised teeth marks between his knuckles, and for some reason that's the thing that makes Donald realize Storkules's so turned on by this that he's aching. 

"I don't really mind," Storkules says, rubbing a possessive palm up Donald stomach, already wishing there was more to touch. "I actually kind of like it, I think. So you can keep—"

"Nngh, you're so hot," Donald says, Storkules slipping his hand back into Donald white feather hair and sliding the other one up the side of the bed again, grabbing the lip at the top. "Seriously, like porn-hot, except better than porn because you're you and… oh my duck, yes."

Donald squeezes his eyes shut and drops his head back against the sheet when Falcon gets his mouth on him again, but Donald still laughing, little hiccuping sounds in between noisy, shallow gulps of air. Storkules tries to settle on a rhythm, his fingers curled into fists against Donald' sides, and Storkules's pretty sure he hasn't concentrate on anything this hard since his viola solo in last year's homecoming assembly. 

"Beloved Donald," Storkules says, right when his jaw is starting to get seriously sore. "My beloved Donald. I'm really close, I just, aah, I just need... could you move your hand too? While you—mmyeah, like that, a little tighter maybe—yup, yes, exactly, oh, beloved Donald, thank you."

"Your skin is so soft, and so hard," Donald whispered. Storkules strung kisses along Donald shoulder to his neck, across his cheek and back to his mouth. The sailor duck sighed with pleasure and settled his mouth back over him.

After Storkules fingers had gently combed the duck hair at the juncture of his thighs, Storkules even more gently slid inside to find his clit swollen and sensitive surrounded by sweating.

"Oh my goodness, beloved Donald," he exclaimed. "You're so wonderful!"

"Mmm," Donald agreed, shifting to follow his hand as he circled his clit with his finger.

"Storkie!" He cried as he met his first climax.

Storkules slid a finger inside him, and he sighed. After a few moments, he added a second finger, and began to move them into and out of Donald.

"I want to be inside you my beloved Donald." Storkules murmured as he watched Donald face, and felt Donald second orgasm build around his fingers.

His second climax was more intense. While his muscles were still pulsing, Storkules whispered to him. "I have never seen anything like this!"

Donald lay, spent, for a moment. Then he opened his eyes, and grinned at him. "Ooh, Duck!"

He grinned back, and lowered his head to kiss him.

After these two climaxes, Donald hands were bold as they stroked his smooth muscular chest, moving lower to reach his hard cock. Storkules flexed his hips against him so he could feel the length of him.

"Sweet duck!" Donald moaned as his fingers closed around him. He swelled even larger at his caress.

Donald moved over him, and he made room for Storkules between his thighs. Instinctively, Donald bent his knees and opened his hips wider.

Just before he’s about to do it, Donald took out something from his lamp table drawer and holding a small square box and unripped.

“What’s that my beloved Donald?” Storkules ask.

“It’s a condom. It a thin rubber sheath worn on a man's penis during sexual intercourse as a contraceptive or as a protection against infection.” He explains, he help Storkules put it on his penis. “Okay, I’m ready.” He said

With a drawn out moan, Storkules entered him. When he was fully sheathed, Donald rested on his elbows.

"Just let me know that you want me to stop okay?" The former demigod said.

"Okay," the nerd nodded his head. He squeezed around him.

Donald gasped, and giggled.

Watching Donald face, he flexed his hips. Finally, with slow thrusts, Storkules began to move.

"Oh! Storkules! Ooh, that feels so good!" Donald sounded surprised by the pleasure of him inside him.

Donald grinned, and buried his mouth in Storkules, kissing him with a thrusting tongue.

Donald raised his hips to meet each thrust, and kept pace with him as his speed increased.

Storkules moans continued as he neared his third climax. When he came, Storkules began to move faster. His eyes closed, and his expression was focused on their pleasure.

With a final few moves, Storkules plunged deep and filled him.

He lowered his head to Donald shoulder, and softly kissed him.

"Mmm. That was hot!" Donald murmured.

Donald held him to him, pleased by his closeness and the intimacy of this position.

After several minutes, he moved to his side and gathered him close.

"You're smiling,'' Donald said, for he felt him against his chest.  


"I am smiling," Storkules agreed. "This is kinda good, and we could do it as often as we like!"

"It was. We can. More in a little while, but we better get dressed." he said as Donald got out of his bed and pick up his cloth on the floor that he wore yesterday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

“Thank you all for coming. I’m sure everyone here is wondering why I called this meeting to order-“

“What's going on?” Scrooge interrupts, “Why did you call us down here?”

After Donald and Storkules finish exchanging nervous glances with each other, The sailor duck closes his eyes, exhales loudly, and reveals, “Storkules and I are in love.”

The entire room becomes dead silent as each of their eyes, grow as wide as they possibly can.

“It's true” Storkules confirms, gingerly pulling the duck in closer to his side, “Your uncle is in love with me.”

All of them then begin to murmur amongst one another, saying things like, “Wow, I can’t believe this,” “I would never have guessed,” “Are they serious?” “Finally my ship have been sail!”

Eventually, after everybody has calmed back down, Webby said, “Unca Dinald, I thought you and Storkules were just friends.”

“Yeah, like, when did you guys, y’know, start dating’?” Louie asks.

“We’ve been dating about yesterday.”

“We started out as friends back then,” Storkules mentions, “But when we went to the movie, I confessed my attraction to your uncle and told him how much I have secretly liked him over the years, and well…”

The duck stops to lightly peck the former demigod on the snout and gently rub his hard back.

“Things just kind of took off from there.”

“Unca Donald, you can’t be serious, right?” Dewey questions, “I mean, what about all those times you’ve tried to date Daisy? You've always gave us the impression that you were in love with her.”

“To be honest, I was never actually in love Daisy. I was never even really attracted to her even when we broke up.” Donald reply

“So then, why did you pretend to be in love with someone you knew you didn’t really love?” Webby asks.

“Because, I was worried about my life. I was worried that if everyone found out I’ve been lying for years 

about me not being attracted to women, no one would accept me for who I really am and my life would be tarnished forever.”

Everybody sits in complete silence for a full minute, looking around the room while trying to come up with something else to say to Donald.

“Oh Donald, that’s silly!” Scrooge exclaims, “What does it matter to anybody if you like guys? That doesn’t change how you are as a person, an uncle, or a trans! You’re still the super tough and super manly man that we all know and love!”

“Yeah, Unca Donald! We all love you just the way you are!” Louie bursts out with as he dashes up to Donald to give him a hug, “Besides, Storkules’s a nice guy! He always wants to spend time with us!”

“I would like to admit it, but unlike Daisy, Storkules actually takes an interest in us!” Huey states, “He always makes time for us when we, say, wanna talk and hang out, or, like, when I’ve got an idea for a new badge I want to show him.“

“Or when I have a new game I want to play with him,” Dewey includes.

“Or when I’ve something incredible and wanna show him!” Webby adds on.

While each kids talks favorably about the former demigod and all that he has done for them and their uncle.

“Donald,” Scrooge starts, “This is all very unexpected and maybe even a little strange, but, if you’re truly happy being with Storkules, then I guess I can try to accept it.”

“We all can!” Della proclaims, with her kids agreeing by her side.

Everyone then hops out of their seats and crowds around their uncle and their uncle’s boyfriend to show their undenied support. 

“It is okay to call him “Unca Storkules” conservatively that you guys aren’t in fact marry?” Huey ask.

“Dearest Huebert! It would be an honor.” Storkules said with a smile.

"I expect you lad to take care of my nephew," Scrooge said, pointing a daring finger at Storkules. "You make sure that he is happy and doesn't get into too much trouble do you understand?"

"Of course Mr. McDuck I will always take care of my beloved Donald," Jose said, with a little smile.

"I, Storkules, Colossus of Corinth, hero of Heliopolis! Vow in the name of gods always take care of my precious Donald, give him everything in order for him to be happy as I do!" Storkules added, his chest puffing out in defiance.

“So when the wedding???” Della joked as Donald playfully hit her arm as the twins laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. I’m sorry if this chapter seems short you but that’s all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

It was night time here in Duckburg, in the top hill, stood of McDuck Manor. Inside, everyone was fussing, they are all excited. That Donald Duck was going out with Storkules for their first ever official date. The boys couldn’t be happier. Their uncle is going to his date with the former demigod.

Today, Donald and Storkules are getting ready for their date as the boys are in his room to help him getting ready for his date while Webby is helping Storkules. Storkules made a perfect plan so his boyfriend will have a perfect time.

In his room, Donald was getting ready, his boys was helping him get ready. But they are arguing of which outfit their uncle would wear.

“No Huey! We are not dressing our uncle like some school teacher!”

“But he will look so good!”

“I think he look awesome in this outfit I got from hot topic!”

“Absolutely not! I don’t want our uncle to look like a street gangster Louie!” 

The boys can’t decide what outfit their uncle would wear. They have different options and style of clothing. They didn’t have exact agreement of those cloth that Donald have own in his closet.

“Well, Storkules is going to take him somewhere like some fancy restaurant, and Unca Donald need to be look nice and fancy since he IS a nephew of Scrooge McDuck for duck stake!”

In the living room, Storkules was sitting right across of Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck in the world. He was so nervous, but he wasn’t nervous of his date. He was so nervous being alone with Mr. McDuck. Both of them never speak any words, Storkules try to put up a warm smile to him or telling him some joke to light up the mood. He felt sweat on his forehead going down. He wore a white slim fit non-iron, gold vest with white buttons, navy blue bow tie, a navy blue tuxedo jacket, a gold watch on his left wrist and a white Madonna Lily flower that was pinned on his left chest.

“So……” Storkules began to say, thinking that they have been silent enough. “Lovely night we’re having.” He chuckles. “Indeed.” Scrooge glare at him as Storkules try to not look at him. The way he glare, it looks like some overprotective father meeting his daughter's boyfriend for the first time. But except that his man was not his father. Instead that he was his uncle. Scrooge McDuck, aka, the richest duck in the world. He have known Mr. McDuck since they first came to Itaquack.

“Unca Scrooge, stop glaring that him you are making him more nervous.” They both turn their heads face the living room entrance. Donald walk in, wearing a cream shirt with army green tie and a navy blue tuxedo suit. “Well… um, what did you think? This is the only one I wore since my job interview with Glomgold.”

Storkules smile to Donald. “You look handsome Wonder Boy.” Donald smile. “Thank you. You look handsomer! I mean not fuller you don't look fuller, but, m-more handsome." Storkules ramble. Letting out a small giggle, Donald smile. "Thank you, are you ready?” Launchpad begins so gentlemen, Donald took his arms and walk forward the door as Duckworth open it for them. As they walked out, they can hear McDuck telling them they must be home before eleven. 

"So, what's the plan? Our attire is more formal than our usual dates, and our usual is what you're most comfortable with," Donald asked, letting Storkules open a door for him onto the car like a gentleman.

"Uh, I just thought that we could try something different," the former demigod nswered unsurely.   
  
"Uh-huh…" Donald replied, seeing right through the excuse and gave him an amused look that said 'I will ask again, but I'll let it go for now'. Storkules smiled and shook his head. With his date secured at his side, the sailor took off in his car. 

They drive through the city of Duckburg and chat. They have finally reached their destination, Donald had parked the car at the parking lot of a restaurant. They both got out of the car and walk together while holding their hands. It wasn't anything really fancy or a fast-food restaurant. It looked good, and the food smelled good. Storkules and Donald walked in and was escorted to their seat, a booth seat, where they sat side by side.

They got a few stares as they walk by, but nothing too harmful.   


The waiter gave them the menus. "I'll be back in a few to get your order. Can I get you anything to drink with? Water? Coffee? Coke? Some wine?”   


"Yeah, I will have champagne wine please?" Donald smile at the waiter. "And I will have that too." Storkules said as the waitress write it down in the notebook.   
  
"Alright, I'll be back in a few with your drinks."   
  
"Thanks you." Storkules smile. The waiter smiled as he walked off. And then, Storkyles had his arm stretched out behind Donald on top of seat, allowing the smaller duck to snuggle right into his side. The two were having a good conversation. They laughed, poked fun, and exchange quick and small kisses. They were completely comfortable with each other. 

They then look at the menu together, and search more foods on the menu. With that, the waiter came back to the table. "Alright, what can I get for you two?”

Donald was the first to speak up. "I'll take an Island Duck with Mulberry Mustard and a cup of chicory coffee, and also chicken noodle soup."   
  
"I'll have the spaghetti with meatballs and a Morro Bay Sole, and also some coffee." Storkules said.   
  
"Alright." The waiter said. "Be out in a few." Storkules watched him for a moment before turning his attention back to his date, frowning a bit. “Is there something wrong, my beloved Donald?”   
  
He must have been drumming his fingers against the table with a bit more force than he thought he was, pausing before he shook his head. “No. No, there’s nothing wrong.”   
  
“Then why do you look like you want to bolt?”   
  
He had him there. Donald inhaled sharply before exhaling it out, shoulders sagging and returning his gaze to the menu. “I’m probably just paranoid.” He scoffed, mostly at himself. “Like Daisy would ever be in a restaurant like this. She rather go to the expensive restaurants in town.”

Storkules frowned, tilting his head. “What makes you think that was her name down there?” He gestured around them, more to the outside world than anything. “There’s probably a billion men in the township of Duckburg alone, the chances of us running into her here are slim to none.” Reaching across, he took hold of Donald’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Besides, even if it is her…”   
  
“…We can leave,” the former demigod responded, returning the squeeze and giving him a grateful smile, ducking his head. “Thanks.”   
  
When their food came out, the atmosphere hadn't changed as they ate with good manners. One or the other would toss a little piece of something on their plate at the other when teased. They engaged in small talk, chatting about their funny stories and many more, and Donald began relaxing the more time went on. Storkules said something that made Donald blush and kissed his beak, resulting in Donald nuzzling into his side as if to hide his red face. None of the other people even glanced their way, too engrossed in their own conversations to bother them, and as he sipped his champagne wine, he started feeling better about himself.   
  
They then ordered dessert, which Storkules insisted on paying on the dinner and the food itself. Storkules ordered an ice cream sundae. While Donald ordered a vanilla cake that came with a scoop of whipped cream and one strawberry on top.   
  
They happily dug into their dessert. Storkules made a comment to Donald with a smirk clear on his face, making him blush again. They were really enjoying themselves.

Too bad that wasn’t going to last.   
  
The moment he heard the voice. The voice that he recognized and know who that belongs to. Donald's spine tingled cold fingers breaking the food in his fork as his shoulders hunched, head lowering. Daisy was the one person he hadn’t seen since their breakup. A nudge under the table made him look at Storkules, the former demigod giving him a small, comforting smile and a tilt of his head, gesturing to the door while he gives Daisy a heavy death glare.

He nodded, and Donald pulled his wallet out from his jacket to place necessary bills on the table, the two of them getting up to leave.   
  
“…Donald?”   
  


The normally catty voice of his ex made him cringe, turning his head to look at her. She was with that duck she came to the restaurant with his cousin Gladstone in an attempt to make him jealous. The noises of tinkering cutlery in the restaurant quieted, people obviously listening in, wanting to see what was going on but without causing a disturbance to it. Donald turned, fingers subconsciously reaching to grasp Storkules’s hand as he looked at Daisy, who looked back, appearing to be just as unsure as he was.   
  
“Uh…Daisy, I…”

“No. I’m the one who should be sorry.” She closed the distance between them, Storkules looking like he was ready to step between them if need be so he then stood there if Donald need someone to comfort him. “Gladstone made me realise I demanded, and being selfish and harsh too much of you, and I pushed you away when I didn’t get everything I wanted. You were right when you called me a gold digger and accused me of coming back to you for your money and because you’re relative to Scrooge McDuck. It’s not much but… I wanted to apologise for everything. Will you forgive me?

Donald frowned a little, looking at the dashing duck near her who inclined his head to him in a nod. He raised his free hand to scratch the back of his neck, squeezing Storkules in his other for comfort and feeling a squeeze back.   


“I have to think about it,” he said at last, not looking at Daisy. “This decision is going to hurt me a lot more than you hurt me since we broke up from the past years. But I need some time to think about this later. I will text you when I accept your apology. But please give me some time to think. But right now, me and my date need to continue our date.”

Daisy nodded as she walked back to her seat with Gladstone as the duck and the former demigod head their way to the excited and walk toward their car. They then drove away and Storkules and Donald were heading their way to one of Duckburg parks. Storkules give one last heavy death glare that send both Gladstone and Daisy chill down to their spines and left the restaurant.

Donald park his car on the side of the street walk. Storkules held out his arm to Donald. Taking it, they walked into the park.

"Well, that went better than I expected,” Storkules said, breaking the silence as they got further up the park. Nobody was in the park that night, but there are some people are out there. Donald glanced away, and the former demigod hummed, closing his eyes as they walked. “It’s alright for you to miss her, y’know. She… you two were close for a long time. Your sister told me.”   
  
“That doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt.” Donald’s voice was quiet, fingers deep in the pits of his clothes. “But…me and Daisy are right. We weren’t good for each other, brought out the worst of us together.” He paused. “I hope he’s good to her.”   
  
“I know.”

"But I'm having a good time though," Donald assured, making him smile. Storkules led him to a bench where the water fountain are as they sat together, enjoying the nature of the park and the beautiful sight of the full moon with bright stars. Now this was more like their usual dates. Then Storkules looked over at Donald with a teasing look on his face. 

"Don't look at me like that! It's not my fault I have these female antics," Donald scolded with his face flushed, turning away from him to hide it.   
  
Storkules chuckled before placing a gentle kiss on Donald's neck before meeting the lips.

"Thank you, I love you so much." He then pulled Donald closer to his side as Donald rest his head on Storkules mighty chest. Donald then look at Storkules, silencing, he kisses the former demigod. He poured his love into that kiss. Storkules kissed Donald while pushing himself lower on the bench, making him lay over him on his musclar chest.   
  
When Donald broke the kiss, he looked down at Storkules with loving eyes. They got up and walked toward the car he park. 

They drove back to McDuck Manor. They drove in silence back to the Institute, hands entwined and fingers linked, stars twinkling down and the moon lighting their path when the lights of the inner city faded away. The longer they drove, the more Donald felt the weight of what happened between him and Daisy slide off his shoulders, each step lighter. When they got back to Donald boathouse, Donald turned to look at him, giving him a smile and his hand a squeeze.   
  
“I enjoyed tonight.”   
  
Storkules felt his face flush fully, fingers brushing through the feathers at the back of his neck. “So did I,” he admitted, even if it felt like he had worried about other people’s opinions most of the night.   
  
Storkules paused, scratching his cheek. “Y’know, there’s an amusement park located on DuckBurg Beach. If you want to go there, I mean.”   
  
“Storkules, are you asking me out again?”   
  
“Mayyyyybe.”   
  
The duck sighed and shook his head, smiling softly before tilting his head to kiss his companion on the cheek. “I’d love to.”

And the lovebirds then enter inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

"The top spot to bring your loved one on a date to is the Amusement Park where a fun-filled and exciting day is ensured with all the possible heart racing events to occur. Whether to get your man or to wow your girl, bring them there now! Is what the internet says, so Storkules! You have to go to the Amusement Park!" Webby exclaimed.

"Eh? Amusement park? That sounds like a wonderful idea to go on a date." Storkules smiles sweetly at Webby whose eyes lit up with excitement like a child offered a lollipop.

"Right? Come on! We have to pick you something to wear!" Webby declared, began dragging the former demigod hand. 

Storkules blushed.

"A date… with my beloved Donald..." They've been together for a few weeks now, but the notion of going on dates, especially when said aloud still makes Storkules blush and feel shyness and bliss like a girl who just confessed and his love is reciprocated.

The day of their date have arrived.

Donald and Storkules head to an amusement park where the beach is for their date. Storkules have never been to an amusement park before but he’s very excited to go there. So Donald then park the car on the sidewalk as they began walking to the amusement park right across the street while holding hands together. 

Outside the Amusement park, Donald and Storkules stood in line with everyone else who wanted to go in. The line was relatively long with about fifteen or more people in front of them and many more behind. It was close to noon now, so the sun shined brightly and shared its abundance of warmth to the people below who wished for a lovely, sunny day for their time in the Amusement park.

Storkules glanced around the area from where they stood in line, taking in the crowd of excited families or loving couples. The loving couples stood out and caught Storkules's attention. Storkules naturally stepped closer to Donald.

"My beloved Donald, I know what we need to do. Let's kiss!" Storkules had a broad smile as he waited expectantly for Donald's response.

"Eh? Kiss?" Donald blinked in surprise.

"Mmph! We must kiss until we get to go inside!" Storkules exuded with excitement as he took another step closer to Donald, their bodies barely centimetres away.

"Until we go in?" Donald peaked towards the entrance, took in the amount of people and saw a couple kissing whom parted after a few seconds.

"Indeed!" Storkules beamed, while Donald swallowed some of his saliva, however, unable to swallow his reddening cheeks. "Donald..." Storkules embraced Donald, resting his hands on Donald's waist.

"Mm..." Donald leaned in instinctively, he could not resist Storkules, could not reject him, would not want to either. Though he was wondering, how long were they going to kiss? Ten minutes? Twenty minutes? Half an hour? The queue was still quite long when Storkules suggested kissing after all. Their lips met.

And for the next two minutes or so, they could not tell, their lips were connected, only parting for a split second when Donald gasps for air before Storkules joined the two together again. Both embraced each other tightly, almost seemingly desperately, as they kissed in line, lips connected, and bodies touching the other. It did not take more than five minutes for their turn to enter as the person in front of them kindly, but awkwardly called for their attention with a tap on the shoulder.

Storkules was in a daze when he broke from the passionate kiss with Donald, but when he was informed that they could go in now, his purpose and vigour returned as he took Donald's hand and pulled him in. Donald himself have yet to collect all of his mind and soul to return to the Amusement park with Storkules.

The many waiting visitors and ushers behind them smiled and sighed a happy relieved sigh. Relieved that the pretty, handsome looking blond hair Stork guy didn't have to turn any redder from the heat and lack of oxygen thanks to the passionate and long kiss from his sailor duck partner which might lead to fainting. And happy to see the romantic couple on their date. They silently wished the best for the two as they returned to their own tasks at hand, letting the people in and waiting to be let in.

Storkules couldn’t be more happier. He saw incredible rides, games, delicious foods, prizes to be won, stuff to buy and a lot more. They then first went on the carousel. Donald have told him about many rides he needed to know about. After that, they head to the roller coaster and Storkules put his arms up in the air. 

They went to the fun house, play some games and Storkules even won and he given Donald a prize, it was stuff pegasus with white fur and mane that’s blue like a dark blue rose.

Storkules turned his head from attraction to attraction with excitement burning in his eyes, but stopped to give Donald concern. "Are you okay, my love? Your face seems really flushed. Did you want to stop to rest first?"

Donald shook her head. "Mm, mm. I'm okay. But I am quite hungry actually." Donald smiled.

Then they spotted a man selling hotdogs so Storkules stand in line and wait his turn. Donald is sitting on the bench where he’s waiting for Storkules to buy some hot dog.

“Well, what a cute duck you are.” Donald look and saw a two tall slender dogs wearing the same dark brown shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He believes that they’re twins.

“Excuse me?” said Donald as they began approached him. 

“His feather is soft and fluffy.” The other said as he brush Donald feather tail as he began to blush. “H-Hey! Quit it would you!?”

“Aww, what a cute blush he have. He’s so adorable.” Another said as he touch Donald cheek. “Stop that!”

“You know brother, he’s so cute.” 

“Indeed.” 

Donald feel uncomfortable from them and he then trying to make them stop but they wouldn’t listen. One put his hand on his chest and the other on his beak and he tries to kiss Donald on the beak but Donald’s trying to make them and threaten them to call the police to stop them but it was no use. However, it was caught mid-jump by the Storkules, who growled at them, as Donald stared up at his muscular ex-demigod boyfriend in surprise.

Storkules does the protective boyfriend arm thing around Donald and shuffle him behind him as Donald stood behind Storkules. Donald didn’t know who taught him that but he guess that he must learn that from either Della or Webby somehow. Storkules gives him a deathly glare and threatens, with fire in his eyes as his chest puffing out in defiance which make them terrified. “If you ever did that to my precious boyfriend Donald or lay your hand on him ever again. I will make sure that you two will regret this!” Storkules yell and give them a loud groan beast-like sound

as he then grab those pervs by the front of their shirts and toss them into the air.

“My beloved Donald!” Storkules face forward to his sailor duck. “Are you alright?” He then hugged his precious small duck with his strong arms.

Donald was shock of what he has witnessed. How can Storkules toss those two into the air? Didn’t he tell him that he got rid of his demigod power by drinking the potion? 

Donald then give him a nod. “Yes. I am okay, thank you.

“Don’t worry.” He said as he carried him like a baby and kiss him on his forehead. “They can’t hurt you anymore.” He said, kissing Donald on his forehead as they head to the Ferris Wheel.

"Can't go without this right?" Storkules beamed, the sun was setting, but Donald's bright smile was all Storkules needed for light and warmth.

"Mmph. I wonder if we'll get to see the sunset up there. The queue is quite long." Donald stared at the sky past the Ferris wheel.

"Do not worry my beloved, I'll ask the sun to not set so fast for us." Storkules grinned widely to Donald as he turned to face the sun.

"Storkules-" Donald was one step too late as Storkules sucked in his breath and shouted.

"Please, Great Sun, don't set yet so that my beloved Donald will get to watch the sunset on the Ferris Wheel!" Storkules's final syllable was cut short by Donald's hand clamping his mouth shut, while Donald gave apologetic looks to the visitors in front of them.

"S-Sorry, my boyfriend was just trying to make a request to the sun…" Donald trailed off, thinking that his reason wasn't very good to appease strangers. But his worry was for naught as the people in front laughed gleefully, some even cheered Storkules, and others help send requests to the sun.

"Ehehe…See, my beloved Donald! We'll get to see the sunset, don't worry!" Storkules smiled broadly, the broad smile that Donald loved so much.

"Mmph, Wonder Boy!" Donald had a wide smile of his own.

Up the Ferris Wheel, Storks sat opposite of Donald and did not jump around like how he usually would. Donald who was looking out the window noticed the difference and turned to see Storkules gazing softly at her, smiling warmly.

"Storkules? Aren't you going to check out the sights?"

Storkules's smile curved higher. "I'm happy with what I'm seeing my beloved Donald."

Donald blushed with the sunset. "But I want to watch the sunset with you…" Donald mumbled. Storkules got up, which made the car shake a little, surprising Donald. "S-Storkules? If you move so suddenly…"

Storkules sat beside Donald and pointed to the window for Donald to turn back to. "Let's watch the sunset together." Storkules smiled and looked.

"Mmph."

As they ascended to the top, the orange glow flickered and soon disappeared behind the horizon. The russet evening sky exchanged for a violet night sky. Donald felt a soft warmth on his hands and on his back as Donald nuzzled Storkules's chest.

"My beloved Donals, did you like the sunset?" Storkuels's breath tickled Donald and sent a shiver through his body despite the warmth Storkules was sharing in the small space of the Ferris Wheel's car.

"Yes it's so wonderful" Donald whispered.

"I'm glad..." Storkules said and started kissing his neck up to his jaw and to his cheek and stop.

“Did you like it?" Storkules said pushed away strands from his face and kissed his lips and Donald closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck. Donald smiled and suddenly fireworks just appeared in the sky and Storkules broke the kiss and looked at it.

"It's beautiful" Donald said and Storkules cupped his face.

"You're..." Storkules said and kissed his forehead.

"Even..." and kissed his nose.

"More..." and kissed his cheek.

"Beautiful" And lastly, kissed his sweet lips savouring his taste and wrapped his arms around Donald waist and pulled him closer and Donald wrapped his around his neck and pulled him closer feeling his warmth and Storkules licked his bottom lip asking for entrance Donald unconsciously open his mouth and let him in and both tongues dance passionately.

"Sto-Storkules! Ahhh!" Donald moaned.

Storkules pushed him to the glass window and kissed him harder and Donald moaned and he started to caress his sides and he broke the kiss and started kissing his neck all the way down.

"Sto-Storkules... ah… ah..." Donald moaned.

"Donald" Storkules whispered lustfully and put his arms between his trapping and kissed him again and it lasted for about 5 minutes and Donald can't breathe anymore but to broke the kiss and both catch their breaths.

"My beloved Donald... from now on... this is my favourite ride... especially when it's with... you" Storkules said and Donald blushed, they then continue to watch the beautiful night sky together.

The rest of the ride was spent with gazing into each other's eyes, and resting on each other's shoulder, their hands intertwined.

Out of the Ferris Wheel and a short walk under the amusement park's lamp lights, Storkules turned and pulled Donald into a tight embrace. "Shall we go get dinner?" Donald smiled broadly and Storkules laughed.

"Let's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

When Donald first woke up, he had to think about where he was. It still felt like a dream to him, being in the former demigod's arms for the entire night. He still found it hard to believe that he really wanted to be with him. 

Donald didn't want to ever leave, everything in that moment couldn't be more perfect. He felt a slight moment beneath him; he assumed that meant Storkules was awake. Turning his head so he was facing him, Donald gave him a small smile.

"Morning," Storkules said, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Morning." Donald replied, wanting nothing more than to spend the entire day like this.

Donald sat up and gazed around the room, noticing that it was already light outside. The boat house was still absolutely quiet. Consider the fact that they are the only two in the boat house. 

"Everyone else is still asleep in the manor," Donald said, "guess that means we have some time to ourselves."

"Guess it does," Storkules smiled, keeping his eyes on his figure. The sunlight captured his body perfectly and not only that, the sunlight make his blond haired even brighter.

"What?" Donald asked, giving him a look.

"Nothing," he mused, "you're just absolutely gorgeous, that's all."

"Well you're not so bad yourself," Donald smirked, rolling his eyes. But the act didn't stay long, for the true insecurity began to show. Sighing, he faced the wall in front of them.

"Sometimes I don't feel gorgeous."

Immediately, Storkules sat up and removed the covers from on top of him and started off towards Donald desk, fishing through the drawers rapidly.

"What are you doing?" Donald asked, watching him curiously.

Instead of replying, he pulled out a single white piece of paper and a pencil, crawling back onto the bed. He set the paper down on the blanket and flipped over so he was on his stomach. Donald watched him with ever growing wonder as he wrote his name at the top of the paper.

"I'm going to think of five wonderful things I love about you." Storkules told him, a sly smile on his face.

He can't be serious, Donald thought to himself.

But, apparently, Storkules was. "Number one- your smile. Always makes me so happy and wonderful."

Storkules wrote it down right below his name. He could only stare at him in complete amazement, not believing what she was hearing from him.

"Secondly, I love your tiny adorable hands."

Donald let out a small laugh as Storkules grabbed one of his hands and played with it for a moment. "Well it's not entirely fair, you have really big hands." Donald teased, watching him write that one down.

"No, everything about you is... Small."

It amazed him how different he was. Donald had been the sailor for years, a duck of such great power, yet he was probably the most petite man he had ever come across.

"Oh, the next one is definitely your amazing music skills." Storkules continued, the list growing longer on the page.

"We can't forget about that," Donald said sarcastically.

"Definitely not," he agreed, scribbling it down. "The fourth one is your angry- you're pretty… as mortals say it… sexy when you do it."

Donald couldn't help but laugh, completely overcome by the amount of love he was showing to him. It was almost as if he were a teenager again, in a happy place where nothing else mattered.

"And last of all, I love how great and wonderful father figure you are to Della sons."

Nobody had ever told him that before. He had spent ten years raising Della boys all by himself ever since she took the rocket, never once had anyone acknowledged him for it. Storkules finished the sentence and handed the paper to him, his face glowing with appreciation.

"So you never forget what you're capable of my beloved Donald."

Donald took it from him and studied his handwriting for a second, finding it hard to keep a smile off his face.

"Thank you." Donald leaned forward to capture his lips with his, feeling the immediate rush inside of his that always followed.

"What did I do to deserve such a gentleman?" Donald laughed, glancing quickly at the clock placed on his nightstand, "you've already made me happier than I've ever been, and it's only ten in the morning."

Donald was more than ready to spend every hour of every day with him, for the rest of their lives. Nothing, not even a single soul was ever going to change that.

"Well that's my job, isn't it?" Storkules teased.

“Well… speaking of job.” Donald got up from the bed. “I think you should go and find a suitable job.” 

“A job?” Storkules look at him.

"Well yeah, and plus. It has been a few weeks since you came here and you haven’t found a suitable job to earn money." Donald said, gaining the former demigod's attention quickly.

"Well. What kind of job did you I should get my beloved Donald?" Storkules ask.

"Well, Launchpad had a job which is Junior Woodchuck troop leader. It's responsible for organising and overseeing activities undertaken by his/her troop which might include anything from day trips, camping, hiking, arts and crafts, other outdoor pursuits or assisting in their local community. So... Would you be interested in having a job there?"

The proposition seemed so sudden; Storkules didn't even know how to respond.

“Like, helping young children to learn how to survive in the wilderness?” 

Donald nodded. "Mostly. It's a fairly easy job, you just have to teach kids about everything you know."

Storkules considered the offer for a second in his mind, quickly realizing that he probably have a hard time finding anything else.

"What do you think my beloved Donald, can you see me working with young boys all day?"

Donald thought for a moment. "You do know everything when you were at Itaquack, so I don't see why not."

"But you're rich; the nephew of Mr. McDuck. What kind of… as you mortal say it... boyfriend would I be if I worked as a Scout Troop?"

Donald saw what he was getting at, but he didn't want to explain to him the fact that he didn't need a high status for him to live him- he didn't care. Also, they didn't need the money- Donald had too much of that to spare. He was quite proud of him for wanting to get a job, to feel like a true spouse to him.

"An amazing one," Donald replied with a smile, "it sounds like it would be fun. I say you take it."

Storkules then smile at him. "I'll take it- thank you so much for offering the position my beloved Donald."

Donald smiled back at him, clasping his hands together. "Great. I will text to LP saying that you would like to work at the Junior Woodchuck Scout Troop."

Everything was slowly falling into place, into that peaceful serenity Storkules longed for.

“Oh! I almost forgot, we need to talk about what happened…. last night.” Donald said, looking at him.

“Last night? Did you not enjoy the Amusement Park my beloved Donald?” Storkules said with a sad look. 

“I do.” Donald reply back immediately. “But when you grab those pervs by the front of their shirts and toss them into the air. I was shocked to see you that… you were able to toss them into the air! Didn’t you tell me that you got rid of your demigod power?” Donald questionly him.

“I…. I did.” Storkules told him with an honest answer. “I drank my uncle Hades mortal potion that he made. It… it was supposed to make me a mortal like you.” Then Storkules start wondering. What if the mortal potion didn’t last for long? Could it be that the potion wear off? Is he no longer a mortal anymore? Does mean that he’s back being a demigod?

“Maybe… maybe that you did drink entire bottle but the potion didn’t get rid of your power.” Donald guess, claiming the former demigod.

“But how will you know?” Storkules questionly him, but still worrying.

“I think we should test it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Homophobic slurs.

“Um… it seems that I was right though…”

Donald was surprise at this sight. In front of him was Storkules holding his uncle black limbo with just one arm. 

“It look like that the potion that you drink do indeed keep your god power or something.” Donald told him as Storkules gently place the limbo down. “So, what are you going to do with your… you know…. demigod power?” He asks.

“I do not know my beloved Donald,” Storkules said to him. “I don’t know what to do with my super-strength.” 

“Do you… want to get rid of your strength or you want to keep it?” Donald questionly him, raising his eyebrows.

“I… I think I would rather keep my strength.” Storkules answer. “So that way… I would be able to protect my beloved Donald!” He suddenly began hugging Donald right close to his muscular chest.

“I guess this calls for a celebration huh?” Donald said to him. 

“Of course my beloved Donald, a celebration!” Storkules reply with a smile. “Where should we go to celebrate?” 

“How about a nice diner?” Donald suggestion. “I know a perfect place to celebrate! Come on.” And off they went to the restaurant to celebrate.

Once there, an employee held the door open for them and belted out her scripted welcome with an even more scripted smile. Donald tried to pretend the fact that her eyes fell to their clasped hands didn't bother him. He was here to have a lovely celebration dinner with his boyfriend.

Once inside, the other employee led the two of them to a table and took their drink orders. Donald smiled silently to himself. So far, so good. He'd called ahead of time to make sure they would be seated quickly. The last thing he wanted to deal with was listening amongst screaming babies and funny smelling old people.

"You know what you want Storkules?" Donald eyed the menu. 

"I'm looking for something very delicious," Storkules explained.

Donald didn't mind. He was getting himself a steak and a baked potato and no one could stop him. "Just get whatever you want. It's on me. To celebrate this special occasion."

Storkules’s eyes flicked upward and his smile appeared through his grin. "As do I, my beloved," he echoed. His hand reached across the table and Donald took it immediately.

Donlad forgot they weren't the only people in the restaurant. He and Storkules had been out a few times before, but most of their hand-holding occurred under the table where they felt more comfortable. This time, their hands weren't even hidden behind a menu. It was exciting, in a way.

When the entire world didn't implode on itself just because two men held hands at a restaurant, it made Donald feel a bit more daring. If Storkules was up for it, then Donald sure as hell wanted to show Storkules just how good a time he could be. Donald had taken Daisy out on dates before, but the dates were completely different from what he had with Storkules. 

After they'd ordered and the waiter left, Storkules couldn't stand the distance between himself and his boyfriend any longer. Despite the norm for most couples to sit across from each other, Storkules scooted out of his seat and motioned for Donald to move over.

"Stork, what are you—"

"Would you move over please? I'm would like to sit with you."

"But-"

"This is a special day for us and I would love to sit next to you my beloved Donald. Please do move," Storkules teased. Donald did as he was asked and Storkules easily squeezed into the seat with him. He casually draped an arm around Donald and made a few minor adjustments until he felt comfortable.

Donald's skinny frame curled itself into Storkules's side which brought a bright smile to Storkules's lips. He kissed Donald on the top of his head to further solidify his claim that he could do whatever he wanted. 

Storkules have see couples cuddled in seat all the time. In fact, there was a couple halfway across the room doing the exact same thing except the girl was on her phone texting and completely ignoring her boyfriend.

A loud clanking of silverware caught not only his attention, but the attention of several restaurant patrons. Instinctively, he honed in on the source of the sound to find a middle-aged tiger couple that were obviously well-off. The wife looked a little too dressed up to be at a diner and the husband look like he’s enjoying his meal.

Donald rolled his eyes. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. The wife probably didn't like her food or it hadn't been prepared to her liking and she is going to take out their frustrations on the poor wait staff. He planned to ignore the couple, but a nudge from Storkules changed his mind.

"She’s staring at us, my beloved Donald," Storkules said. "The nerve."

"What?" Donald asked. Sure enough, when he looked again, the wife was still staring, horrified. Donald looked around, thinking that maybe his nose have food it or that he'd spontaneously have sauce on his cloth.

The wife obviously tried to be discreet about it, but the second she'd dropped her silverware to her plate, the entire section had their eyes on her. It was impossible not to hear what she said to her husband.

"What is their kind doing out in public like this? This is a family restaurant!"

"Now, honey," the husband replied. Donald thought for a moment the man was going to reprimand his wife for being so rude so that Donald wouldn't have to do it himself, or at least he tries. "Just leave them alone, it none of our business. They’re having a wonderful time.” He spoke calmly to her.

But the wife disagree. “I'll have the manager comes over and have them escorted off the property!”

The wife, in an attempt to keep herself looking prim and proper, daintily dabbed at her mouth with the corner of her napkin. "I can't imagine why a place like this would even allow such abominations to walk through their doors. See if they'll get our business again. We shouldn't have to eat for free after being subjected to such…. Such filth!"

Donald couldn't believe what he was hearing. _"Is this woman for real?"_ he wondered out loud.

Storkules, probably sensing that Kevin was getting riled up about the situation, placed a calming hand on Donald's back, but it had no effect. Donald could feel his blood boiling under his skin. He itched to jump up from his seat and sock the woman in the face—upper middle class or not.

"my beloved Donald, please. Let's just enjoy our meal."

"Not if she’s going to tell management to make us leave for just existing!" Donald barked. Half of him wanted to take out his frustration on the woman and the other half wanted to piss her off even more by blatantly making out with his boyfriend. It was a conflicting emotion he never thought he'd have to face.

The second half of his emotions won out when Storkules began making smooth circles on Donald's back with his hand. Donald didn't stop glaring at the woman, but he stopped getting the urge to spit in her food. 

Except sometimes Donald's bad side rubbed off a little on Storkules because Donald could feel the shaking of Storkules's strong body as he erupted into giggles. "I desire to kiss you," he chuckled, looking over at Donald with wide eyes. "Hurry, while her interest is piqued."

"Wonder Boy," Donald murmured, a bit surprised at the audacity. He thought they'd gone pretty far already, but kissing? He was so down with that. It was just ten times better now that Storkules suggested it.

Donald barely had the chance to agree before Storkules closed the distance between them with a solid kiss. It wasn't one of their deeper kisses, but it was wonderful all the same. They didn't break apart, even when the rude woman from the other table let out a loud dramatic gasp.

When they finally separated, Storkules's bottom lip looked red and swollen and Donald realized he'd probably been biting it. He must have really been into it… and Storkules hadn't even stopped him. That more or less meant Storkules was peeved about the situation as Donald was.

Their end of the restaurant became eerily silent. Donald cautiously looked over to the offending table in question and found the woman to be speaking to the manager while the husband look like he’s thinking about getting of divorce. It didn't look good. Donald braced himself for the inevitable eviction. He wondered if he could cause an even bigger scene by knocking over some water or flipping the bird a few times? That ought to show someone… something.

Storkules's grip on Donald's shirt tightened as the manager made his way over to their table. While Donald's initial thought was that Storkules was frightened, the idea flew away immediately when he realized that Storkules was actually holding Donald back. He forced himself to stay seated but his foot tapped with increased agitation.

"Gentlemen," the manager greeted them. He looked sad. It was probably fake. He probably had to look sad while kicking them out so he wouldn't feel bad about doing it. The manager was close enough that Donald could kick him from under the table. What was stopping him? Social decency? Forget hat. Just as Donald poised his foot for a good kick, the manager spoke again. "I apologize about the events of the evening. It has come to my attention through several customer complaints that a certain woman has been antagonizing you?"

Donald paused mid-kick. Wait, what? "You're not kicking us out?"

"No, sir," the managed replied. "I have asked the offending party to leave the premises."

Donald's jaw dropped and he immediately turned to Storkules to make sure he'd heard the statement correctly. Storkules was beaming at him, smile and beautiful as always. It was he who spoke enough to clear up the situation. "She said nothing to us, sir," he began. "Although she did mention some unkind names and announced her intention of getting us removed from the building."

"I see," the manager nodded. "I want to thank you gentlemen for not making a scene."

"And thank you for going above and beyond, sir," Storkules spoke in place of Donald. Normally Donald would be angry, but Storkules had a way of turning a potentially horrible social situation into something more civil.

After that, dinner ran smoothly, which, in fact, meant that it was uneventful. Donald was able to sidle up next to Storkules and kiss him whenever he wanted.

And no one said another word about it.

Maybe Donald thought, he should go out with Storkules in public more often.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may have not forgotten to update so um oops?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

“Hey there kids!” Launchpad greet the kids with a smile. “Today, we have a new member joining us today as my assistant.” He told them. “Kids, I would like to meet my good friend Storkules!” Launchpad announced with Storkules standing next to him.

“Greeting! Young ones! I’m Storkules Corinth! Your Scoutmaster assistant of the Junior Woodchuck!” Storkules smile at the children. 

It was Storkules first day at his new job as Scoutmaster assistant of the Junior Woodchuck. He’s so excited to help young kids to earn their badges. Like teach them useful hunting skills like rope-tying and starting fires.

"Alright does anyone know the different types of fires?" asked Launchpad. Huey at the end of the line answered.

"Tepee fire?" Huey half asked, and half told.

"That's one way, there are two others," Launchpad said as he divided the firewood, setting it down at the four fire pits set up. Huey then again raised his hand. The leader nodded at him.

"The crisscross fire." Launchpad smiled

"Yes, good job, does anyone know the last one?" There was silence. After a couple seconds Launchpad spoke up.

"The last one is the star fire. Each pair will build all three types. If you watch my good friend Mr. Storkules Corinth over there," At this he gestured to the other leader, "he'll demonstrate each one." Storkules took a handful of the smallest wood, explaining as he did that it was called kindling, and for a fire, that is always what you light first. Roughly fifteen minutes later, the boys were told to try and build the three types of structures with their own wood. Huey had paid close attention, and had built fires before so they were the first pair finished. Launchpad and Storkules came up to him and handed Huey a book of matches.

"Alright, let's see if they start well," the scoutmaster said. Huey hesitantly tried lighting a match, but it didn't catch light.

"Here," Storkules said, and he took a match, "like this my dear friend Huey. My dear beloved Donald has shown how it works since he lifts up the fireplace.” Wiith deft fingers, Storkules folded the paper over the match and yanked it so a split second later it was ablaze. "You try," He instructed as he blew out his match with a grin. The second time Huey tried it, his match lit. Smiling, he quickly held it to the center of the tepee pile of wood. Huey watched in fascination as the small splinters caught flame. Launchpad took the matches and lit their criss cross and star shaped piles of wood. After seeing the fires were lit and under control, Launchpad moved on to help the other boys.

Storkules and Huey watched their small fires burn. Storkules in particular was fascinated. The only fires he had ever seen were the ones turned on and off by a switch in the closed fireplace at McDuck Manor and one that was lifted by the match by Donald.

After that there wasn't much to do besides feed the fires, so they decided to play games like “Would you rather”, and “Never have I ever”. Towards the end of the hour, Launchpad came around and passed out marshmallows and roasting sticks. The troop proceeded to put their fires to use. Soon, it seemed as though everyone was laughing and covered in sticky marshmallow goo. Storkules felt he had never been happier than right then.

A little over a week later, Storkules was in the car with Launchpad, headed to his first camping trip. It was a two-hour drive to the campsite. Storkules sat in second front seat of Launchpad car, unsure how to contribute to the conversation going on between the five other boys(including Huey) in the car. They were laughing and joking, and Storkules didn't know how to act. No one seemed to mind though, they periodically asked him questions, and continued talking when he didn't elaborate at all. By the time they arrived at the campsite, Storkules felt comfortable just listening to everything.

The area had a river cutting through it, surrounded by countless evergreen trees. Ferns covered any ground that was not occupied by tree trunks or berry bushes. Despite not knowing any plant names, Storkules marveled at the variety of plants that grew in the site. The pleasant, unfamiliar smell of moss and pine immediately jumped out at Storkules at once when they all climbed out of the car.

"Alright everyone, we're going to set up camp and then go for a quick hike before dinner," Launchpad announced as he emerged from the second car that had just pulled up. There was a rush as trunks were opened and ten boys jumbled around the equipment, each looking for their packs. Launchpad had lent Storkules almost everything. 

The sleeping arrangements had been decided two days ago at the scout meeting. There would be two to a tent. Storkules was sharing with Launchpad in his tent for tonight day. As soon as each of them tracked down all their gear, they grouped together by the river to discuss where to set up their tent. A few minutes later they found a nice, flat area about twenty feet from the riverbank. As the children pulled out the tent, Storkules stood back, unsure of what to do. He was surprised when all three of them noticed his uncertainty and started explaining how to go about setting up a tent.

"First you spread the big piece out so you can see where to put the poles," one of them explained as each boy grabbed a corner on the tent and set it down where the ground was flattest.

"Next you connect all the poles," the other told Storkules, and handed him a bundle of foot-long rods that were connected by string. While Storkules, and the other two all connected the rods to form two very long poles and one shorter one, one of them unfolded another piece of the tent which looked like a thin, square tarp.

"The two long poles go through the sleeves on the tent, and then the little one goes through this cover." The kid pointed as he talked. The other and Storkules each took one of the longer poles and guided them through the slots on the tent. The poles crisscrossed in the middle and when they were attached to the corners, they bent to form two perpendicular upside-down parabolas. Once that was done, the tent began to look like a tent. The kids had the tent cover ready, which wench directly over the top and looked like some kind of hood, but Launchpad assured Storkules it was to keep the dew and rain off. The only thing left then was to stake the tent down, which was easily done at each corner.

The four of them stepped back to admire their work. Storkules in particular was immensely proud of the small shelter, never having put up a tent before. After a few minutes, all of them grabbed their backpacks and sleeping bags and unzipped the tent to set up the inside.

It was half an hour later when the junior woodchuck troops finally started on their hike. They passed a large, grassy clearing before going on a trail that followed the river. It was pleasant in the late afternoon sun, with mist from the fast-moving water rising up toward the group. They walked one way for about two miles before turning back. Launchpad frequently stopped and pointed out different species of plants. He pointed to the trees, explaining the differences between fir trees, and cedar trees. The Western Hemlocks were the only type of fir tree they saw, but there were a couple different types of cedar trees. 

Storkules also learned the difference between Sword Ferns and Lady Ferns, the two main kinds of undergrowth they found. The only edible plants they found along the trail were the abundant Salmon Berry bushes. Everyone tried at least one berry, and agreed that just because something was edible, didn't mean it tasted good.

The sun had sunk just under the treetops by the time they came back. In their absence, Launchpad had set up ingredients for dinner and built a large criss cross fire. As soon as all the boys and Storkules were close enough to hear, he explained that they would be making tin foil dinners.

"First you want to grab a piece of tin foil," Launchpad demonstrated as he talked, "and then you'll take a bit of hamburger, a mix in the onions, potatoes, carrots, and other vegetables. After that there are several seasonings, feel free to put on whichever you want." Each boy began to follow his directions.

"Be sure to make your tin foil look distinctive so you'll be able to tell it apart from everyone else's," added Launchpad. Soon there was a pile of tin foil bundles on the table. Launchpad began to place then in the coals of the fire, which Launchpad told all the boys to go find a long, straight stick. 

“So, how did you like being my assistant Storkules?” Launchpad ask Storkules as the boys head off to grab some stick. 

“Oh dear friend Launchpad,” Storkules started to speak. “It’s wonderful being your assistant of this troop. It feels wonderful helping young lads to build their character, trains them in the responsibilities of participating citizenship, and develops personal fitness.” 

When the boys came back to assembled again with their stick, the scoutmaster and his assistant handed each of them a ball of bread dough. Before showing them how to wrap it around the stick to cook over the fire.

Storkules was glad to have something to do instead of just waiting for dinner. The tin foil dinners were beginning to smell surprisingly good.

Roasting the bread evenly proved to be harder than it looked. One end would be doughy when the other end was done, or the outside would be overdone while the inside was underdone. Still, something about the fact it had been cooked over an open fire made the bread tastes better than any bread Storkules had ever had before.

Almost as soon as they were done with the bread, Launchpad announced the foil dinners were done. Each boy came up to Launchpad and pointed out their tin foil bundle in the fire, and Launchpad would fish it out with his tongs. Gingerly, Storkules unfolded the foil, and at once, steam with the wonderful smell of meat and potatoes met his nose. It was amazing that camping food could be better than many of the meals. 

* * *

“Man Storkules, you were a great assistant!” Launchpad compliment to him, giving him the bag that he brought with him. 

“You’re very welcome my dear friend!” Storkules smile. “I do enjoy spending a day in the woods. Perhap me and my beloved Donald should go… as you mortal say… camping someday.” 

"See you next week, Stork," Launchpad got into his car and drove away. Storkules waved goodbye to him as he watches the car getting smaller and smaller in the distance. Finally he happily walk to the boathouse, feeling excited to tell his beloved Donald all about his great experience of camping.

Running up the path that leads to the backyard and to the pool, he walk up the gangplank and Storkules surreptitiously opened the front door and crept into the boathouse, placing the bag on the floor. 

“My beloved Donald! I’m back from camping!” Storkules announce, “I have a wonderful time with dear friend Launchpad and the kids!” He called. 

“Storkules?” Donald enter the living room, then saw him as he ran across the living room and jump onto his boyfriend arm, Storkules catch him as they both share their passion love together. 

“How was camping?” Donald began to speak, as they both sat down on the sofa together.

“Oh my dear beloved Donald!” Storkules smile. “Camping is truly wonderful experience I have never felt like this. We set up as you mortals call it… Tent, start making fire, eat wonderful delicious food that dear friend Launchpad made, rooste a marshmallow. And the best, stare at the beautiful night stars and learn about the star constellations.” Storkules describe everything he did at camp while Donald listen.

“But I do miss one thing my beloved Donald.” Storkules. 

“Oh?” Donald raises his eyebrows, “What was it?” 

“This.” Storkules looked at him and kissed Donald forehead. He kissed his eyelids, his nose bridge, his cute cheeks and finally his lips. "I miss this so much." He kisses his lips once more. "So do I." Donald kiss him back and hugged him tightly. "So do I." Donald repeated.

They then start to kiss again. It wasn't quick, but it wasn't slow, it was the most romantic.

Storkules move his mouth from Donald lip to his neck, making Donald moan. Then, he lower Donald shirt even more and began kissing his shoulder. 

Donald smirk at him as he then head over to the boathouse door, lock it, closing the curtain shut and look at him. 

“Let continue shall we?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Waring⚠️: this chapter is full of sex! (read at your own risk, you have been warn)
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

Storkules looked astonished and pleased all at once. He pulled Donald in for more kiss. Donald still wasn't used to this feeling, the physical proximity with another mammal, the way his heart pounded so loud, the feeling of his toes curling in his foots, wobbling knees, and that was all just the start. Then there was the actual feeling of Storkules possessing his mouth, licking and tasting him. Donald tried to respond, holding onto Storkules's shoulders and copying the movements of Storkules’s mouth. It was so overwhelming that Donald moaned, making strange noises in Storkules's arms.

"Oh my beloved Donald, you taste so good." Storkules kissed Doanld's jaw, letting Donald catch his breath for a moment.

"Really?" Donald was surprised.

"I want to taste all of you." Storkules kissed the pounding pulse in Donald's neck.

"I'll be careful with you." Storkules promised. He kissed Donald tenderly and then pulled him to the sofa. Storkules pushed his hands up and under Donald's shirt, so that his manly fingers were against Donald's soft white feather. Donald became more embarrassed at the sounds he was making but he couldn't help it. Everywhere Storkules touched him seemed to make a different noise come out of Donald.

Donald put his hands in Storkules's golden hair, his golden hair was thick and smooth. With a hesitant hand's Donald touched Storkules elsewhere, feeling his body through the fine linen of his shirt. Storkules was much more muscular than Donald would have guessed; his body was humming with energy, every muscle twitches under Donald's touch.

Donald pulled on the drawstrings of Storkules's pants, "I'm sorry, I can't wait anymore."

Storkules's nervousness increased, "But…" Storkules bit his beak lip.

Donald paused, fingers twitching to move but his hands stilled until Storkules agreed. "I'll be gentle. We won't go all the way today."

"I can’t believe that we are doing this again." Storkules stammered out.

Donald couldn't help but laugh, "You are so cute." He said smiling.

Storkules pushed Donald lightly, "Don't tease me." He childly pouted.

Donald looked Storkules seriously in the eye, "I'm not teasing, and you are cute. This may be our second time but circumstances has thrown us together twice and we have an undeniable attraction to one another." He kissed Storkules on the top beak nose, "But if you don't want to do this we won't."

Storkules hesitated, it was strange to do this again, but he was sure that even so, he wanted Donald. "Thank you." He kissed Donald, "It's alright. I'm prepared now."

Donald smiled again, "Thank you." He pulled on Storkules's pants so they slid off expect his boxer underwear, then Storkules pulled Donald fully onto his lap so that Donald was straddling him.

Donald paused and kissed Storkules, trying to comfort him. Then he pulled his own member out of his boxer pouch. Donald tried not to stare at it but he probably failed. Storkules was larger than he was, about the size of the pickle, wider top, but he was also erect as Donald, for which Donald was grateful. It was pleasing to know that it was excitement over Donald that had made Storkules like that.

"Want to try touching it?" Storkules asked, his mouth by Donald's ear.

Donald shuddered, that deep voice echoed straight down his spine. With hesitant fingers, he reached out to touch Storkules's hard cock. Experimentally he lightly ran his fingers up and down a few times, then he investigated the sack, turning each ball in his hands, before running his fingers of the tip of the cock, wiping away a pearly drop from the slit. Storkules shuddered while Donald took his time experimenting, but when Donald began playing at the tip, his cock jerked forward.

Storkules kissed Donald deeply, and then took charge of the situation. He gently began pumping Donald's cock. That simple motion made Donald shudder, no one else had ever touched him and the sensation was much different from anything he had felt before.

"Keep touching mine, my beloved Donald." Storkules asked, his voice strained.

Donald nodded, and he touched Storkules the way he usually touched himself.

Storkules however moved so that their pricks were rubbing on each other, his hand and Donald's were wrapped around both of them. Donald was surprised; rubbing together, they were so hot and erotic. His breath hitched and he began to tremble feeling close to the edge.

"Don't come just yet my beloved Donald", Storkules whispered, nipping the feather under Donald's beak.

Donald whimpered, it was hard to control something that he had never tried to stop before.

Storkules continued to whisper encouraging things between kissing and continued stroking on their erections.

"Stork, I can't anymore." Donald felt that he would burst at any second.

"It's alright, you can cum." Storkuels said increasing the pressure on their members.

Donald came at once, his orgasm the most amazing one of his lives. While Storkules was still convulsing, also came, crying out Donald's name.

Donald collapsed against Storkules, his head on Storkules's strong muscular chest. Storkules cradled the back of Donald's head and pulled him back so they could kiss. Donald felt that his lips were slightly swollen but it still was delicious having Storkules's mouth on him.

"We need to clean up." Storkules said after a moment's indulge.

Donald nodded. Using the kitchen paper towel and the corner of his and Storkules's shirt, the two men tidied up.

"Come here." Storkules said. Donald was feeling awkward and keeping his distance. Nevertheless, he still went to Storkules's outstretched hand. They kissed again, Storkules gently holding Donals.

Storkules hummed happily and Donald felt the vibrations of that hum all the way down to his toes. He began to rub Donald's member, and it wasn't long before Donald was arching up into that hand. Their mouths were kept busy, Storkules was taking his time to taste Donald's mouth.

When Donals’s popped open the buttons on Storkules's shirt so that he could feel his chest. His fingers rubbed Storkules's nipples. Storkules startled, he had never known that part of his body was so sensitive.

The lower part of him was straining though; Storkules's earlier attention had been enough to make a serious tent in his pants. Unconsciously he whined a little and Donald chuckled at the sound. He dropped to his knees in front of Storkules and pulled down the front of Storkules's pants. The afternoon air was very cool on his heated member but the relief of coming out of his pants felt very good. Donald kissed him there, his eyes looking up so that he knew Storkules was watching him. Then Donald worked his way over the cock, kissing it all.

Donald instinctively thrust his hips up, sliding his cock on Storkules's abs. Storkules smiled at how eager Donald had become. He put a steadying hand on Dknald's hip before giving the tip an open-mouthed kiss.

He was leaking precum and it mixed with Finn's saliva. "Don't come yet." Storkules ordered.

Then he took Donald completely into his mouth, sucking down and using his tongue at the tip. Storkules hollowed out his cheeks, sucking deeply, able to take almost all of Donald into his hot mouth. When he let the last bit slip down the back of his throat, Donald shuddered.

For Donald, that was all he could take. He came immediately, shooting into Storkules's mouth. Storkules had expected that however, and he was able to swallow it all. He sucked Donald until he was dry.

"I'm sorry." Donald sputtered, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it my beloved." Storkules said, sitting back on the sofa and kissing Donald's forehead affectionately. "Did you like it?"

Donald flushed horribly, of course he liked it and Storkules knew that very well. "What about you?" He asked, noticing that Storkules's erection was pressing against his tight pants, "I could try…" Donald offered nervously.

Storkules smiled and nuzzled Donald by rubbing their noses together, "How much more infatuated do you want to make me?" He asked rhetorically.

Donald slid off the sofa and helped Storkules pull his hard cock out of his pants. Refusing to be intimidated Donald began just as Storkules had, kissing the hot cock from the base to the tip. A pearly drop dripped out of the tip and Donald lapped it up with his tongue. The taste was salty and not entirely unpleasant. Licking his lips, he went down on the top, sucking it into his mouth. It was harder than he thought it would be, trying to keep his mouth open wide so that his teeth didn't scrape was challenging.

"Don't try and take too much into your mouth. Use your hand on the rest."

Storkules helped Donald use a combination of his hand and mouth until Storkules was shaking with pleasure. Abruptly, Storkules pulled Donald off the ground and back onto the sofa where he kissed him, his mouth sloppy and demanding. "Keep stroking me."

Compliantly, Donald kept his hands busy on Storkules's quivering cock. Storkules pulled a handkerchief from his scout pocket and came into it while groaning into Donald's mouth.

Storkules smiled as he kissed Donald's cheek. "Shall... I put it somewhere else?" Storkules groped Donald's butt and Donald laid down on his back on the cushion. Storkules went down to Donald's hole and began to lick it. The duck moaned louder. Storkules hovered over Donald as they both stared into their lust filled eyes. "I don't wanna hurt you, if it hurts, just let me know ok my love," said Storkules. 

Donald nodded. Storkules had got a good grip on the bed and he slowly smothered his chest into Donald's face. Donald wrapped his arms around Storkules neck and started to kiss his neck. 

He gladly buried his face into his muscular chest and began kissing, licking and sucking. Due to the warm air around them, everything was sweating and ten times more heated as their bodies rubbed against each other.

"Here I go." Storkules cock rubbed against Donald's hole making him shiver. He slowly started to push it, not as bad at first but soon Donald felt excruciating amount of pain. It felt as if Storkules's dick was going to tear him apart. Donald started to tear up a bit, he wanted to scream for Donald to stop, but it hurt so much he couldn't mutter a word. However Storkules's cock pressed against his prostate. "Aaaaaaaahhhh," Donald moaned out loudly. He continued to moan as Storkules began to thrust at a steady pace. 

The duck could hear the former demigod grunting in each thrust," So...Tight!" He continued to grunt louder as he got deeper and deeper inside Donald. Donald curdled his toes arching his back moaning. He could feel Storkules cock pushing against all of his insides. He got faster and faster, Donald started to moan louder as Storkules held onto him tighter. 

"I'm gonna..... c-cum!!!" Storkules groans. He let out a loud roar as he began to come inside Donald. Donald also came at the same time all over Storkules muscular chest. He could feel the warm sticky cum fill up his insides, it felt so amazing having Storkules inside him. They both panted as Storkules went down to give Donald a sloppy wet kiss. Storkules broke away and slowly pulled out making a loud pop. He felt some cum pouring out of his hole at the same time. Donald didn't realize that it was so much, there was a small lump in his stomach. 

And when it was all out his stomach it went flat. "Guess I need to change the cushion before my family find that smell," Donald giggled. Storkules licked all the cum off Donald's chest until it coated his tongue. He went down for another kiss, but this time. Donald could feel Storkules's tongue roam inside his mouth. Donald's could taste of Storkules's sweet saliva along with his bitter cum. After they broke away Donald moaned in satisfaction. They both got off the sofa so Donald could quickly clean the cushion, Storkules had to sit down since he came so hard it made his body numb. Storkules picked Donal up as Storkules sit in the other sofa, Donald still lost for words from the sudden feeling of ecstasy stared into his lovers eyes and gave him a passionate kiss. "I love you," said Donal. Storkules could see Donald's eyes sparkle with joy. 

"I-I love you too," the former smiled.

Donald put his knee on Storkules’s thick muscular hip and touched his hard amazing nipple, playing, licking and sucking it, making Storkules groan. He then swirled his tongue around in the former demigod mouth like a propeller. He was in heaven.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them and they are all belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

"Do you think they're still waiting for us?" Donald Duck asked as they walked briskly to the restaurant they should have been at ten minutes ago.

"We're only a few minutes behind my beloved Donald.” Storkules tried to keep the guilt out of his voice, and hoped he didn't sound exasperated instead. "They're not going to leave just because we didn't turn up on the dot. We're not standing them up. And that's if they're even there already in the first place."

"We would've been here on time if you hadn't been late," Donald pointed out in his usual blunt manner.

"My apology beloved Donald! You must know I didn't do it on purpose. I just took a nap."

Which wasn't exactly the truth. On an afternoon nap implied he'd been awake the whole morning before taking a nap, when in reality, he'd gone to bed sometime around 8.00 pm and, completely worn out, had slept like the dead until the morning. Fortunately Storkules didn't notice, preoccupied as he was with their upcoming double date.

A double date Donald honestly had no interest in anymore.

When Daisy had first asked him to come along with her, and whichever one she brought, Donald hadn't needed much persuasion.

He hadn't given much thought to this double date. Sure he have gone to double date with Daisy before they broke up but going to the double date and Daisy is bringing her date(possibly his cousin Gladstone again).

If they were attractive or appealing in any way, it would be a bonus. If they weren’t, well he knew Daisy enough to know that they wouldn't ignore her and let her be bored, especially as Donald was her ex. He was doing this pretty much exclusively for Storkules.

Now, however, the last thing Donald wanted to do was make awkward small talk with a Daisy while Storkules flirted him right across to her, when all he could think about was the guy he’s dating with, and what he was pretty sure had been the best sex of his life.

Meanwhile, there were other things she had to focus on right now. Like Daisy's potential love life.

They reached the restaurant and both of them paused outside.

"I'm not mad at you, you know." Storkules said, wringing his hands. "I'm just—" He broke off to gesture to the door, the nervousness unmistakeable on her face. It wasn't a sentiment the normally confident young woman was familiar with. Until now.

"Oh, I know, honey." Daisy pulled Donald into a side hug. "It'll be fine, you'll see. My date’s a great guy, mostly. And if you decide you're not interested in him after all, we'll go to my place, break open that bottle of fancy red wine that I bought, and binge watch The Office or Park and Recreation."

That earned her a laugh from Storkules, and made Donald feel much better. Enough ruminating about something he had no control over, Donald told himself as they pushed open the restaurant doors to the noisy, Saturday-night-crowd filled restaurant. It was just a double date. Just an a double date. Donald could do this. 

How bad could it be?

Donald saw Daisy, seated at one of the booths in the corner. Her face lit up when she spotted them, and she raised a hand to wave them over. Donald followed a grinning Smackle as they wound their way through the tables. And came to an abrupt halt about ten feet away from the booth when the broad-shouldered man duck dress in green, with his back to them, turned to face them and goggled when he saw him.

Daisy turned to her date at the table. "Boys, this is Gladstone. Gladstone, I know you and Donald are related but I would like you to meet Storkules. Donald new boyfriend."

Donald could actually feel the colour surging up to fill his face. Not for the first time, in some vague corner of his mind that wasn't drowning in embarrassment, he cursed his white feather skin. His feelings are probably either anger, fear, or possibly both.

The guy at the table — Gladstone, because, of course, who else would it be? — was still gawking at him as he got to his feet. His face was crimson, and he looked exactly how he felt: a mix of panic, confusion, hope, and lust (he recognized that look in his eyes easily).

And since neither Daisy nor Storkules were blind, they were currently looking back and forth from him to Donald, puzzled.

"Hi Donnie," Gladstone awkwardly croaked. He sounded utterly mortified.

Against all expectations, that steadied Donald a bit, enough to see the hilarity of the situation.

Hadn't he been feeling happy just a few months ago that he'd never see him again? And now here he was, handed to him on a platter, his hair still looking good as it was. 

He stood up straighter and aimed a sultry smile at him. "Hi," he purred, suppressing a smirk of smug satisfaction when his eyes widened. This was going to be so much fun.

"So how do you two know each other?" Daisy asked after Gladstone pulled out her chair for her to sit while Storkules did the same thing.

Donald settled across from Daisy and watched as she stared at him in panic. Even after all these years, he remembered her silent language with a fluent tongue.

"Uhm, we were friend in College," Donald said. He didn't want to tell him that Storkules is a former demigod.

"Actually, we met at Itaquack." Storkyles met Gladstone and Daisy's eyes and they shared a secret smile, as if one stare could revive all of their lost memories. “One day, my home was visited by the McDucks family years ago, and my father, Zeus, invited them to the island's festivities. However, Donald dear uncle Scrooge McDuck was good at almost every game he was challenged against, and beat my father every time. When the mortals started praising the McDucks for their entertainment, my father banished the McDucks. He also brought forth thunderstorms to cast out the other gods and mortals of the island when they complained against Zeus for banishing Scrooge.”

"Oh," Daisy's eyes widened and for the first time since they arrived, her plastic smile shed. "So this is that Storkules, huh? The son of the Might Zeus himself."

Donald shifted again in his seat. The wooden bottom felt like knives digging into his rear. Less than five minutes in and it was already awkward. Just wonderful.

Donald studied the fork lying on the table, "Of course. Storkules was the guy I told you about when we talk on the phone." He hoped Daisy would drop this conversation already and talk about another topic. 

There was no need to continue talking about how he met Storkules. Talk about embarrassing. He guessed Daisy didn't care about anything but trying to 'console' him later that night.

"So how long have you and Storkules been together, then?" Daisy dropped the prior topic like a hot potato, and shifted towards Gladstone who was silently reading the menu.

"Oh," he looked over the brim of his glasses, acting almost surprised she'd be talking to him. "About two months now."

Luckily, the tension between the couples was momentarily forgotten by the arrival of the waiter. A young, pimply rooster teen nervously cleared his throat and asked if he could get anyone a drink. All four of them urgently said yes. Donald hoped after a glass of water, the night would be a little less disastrous.

"And what can I get everyone for dinner?" The waiter asked.

Daisy was the first to speak up. "I'll take a Ceasar salad with a bit of nuts and croutons."

"I'll take two berries tarts and a three beignets with powdered sugar and a cup of chicory coffee, and also chicken noodle soup." Storkules said.

"I'll have the spaghetti with meatballs and a 20-ounce bone-in rib eye, and also some coffee." Gladstone added.

The waiter finished writing that up and looked to Donald. "And how 'bout you sir?"

"I'm not hungry." Donald said, refusing to make eye contact.

"He'll take the simply grilled with a peppercorn seasoning. Served with mashed potatoes and choice of side." Daisy cut in. Donald looked at her with the look of 'do I have to?' in his eyes.

"Alright." The waiter said. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

As he left, Daisy signed. She reached her hand across the table and placed it on Donalds. "Are you ok?"

Donald looked at her, "I-I, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Daisy asked.

"Y-yeah."

All was silent for a moment.

"Oh, Donald!" Daisy exclaimed suddenly, "I forgot to tell you."

"What?" His eyes found hers again and a wave of ease washed through his body.

"You'll never believe who I ran into the other day."

"Who?"

"Mickey and Minnie!"

Donald smiled amusingly, "no way, really? How are they doing?"

"Good," she grinned, "They were in town for Minnie friend's wedding. And can’t you believe that! Mickey and Minnie are still dating since high school and still not married!"

"Wow. Mickey is still not married Minnie? Poor girl," he shook his head and laughed along to Daisy's giggles.

Gladstone and Storkules sat in silence. Neither had a clue who they are, nor did their dates try to fill them in. It was almost as if Donald and Daisy were there alone, in their own little world. They'd seemed to have forgotten who they came with as they giggled over some memory. So they began to have a conversation of their own.

"Or poor Mickey!" Donald laughed, "Remember when he hit on that girl-,"

Daisy threw her head back laughing, "-the one with long brown hair? How could I forget? That was the highlight of senior year."

Donald couldn't contain his laugh. Daisy was making him laugh so hard, he reached across the table and grab the napkins to wipe off the sweat on his forehead. 

"And oh my God, Donald," she grabbed hold of his arm again to capture his attention, "remember how Mortimer stood up and threatened to beat him up after Mickey drunkenly tried to grab his butt at the high school party?"

Donald's loud cackles echoed through the restaurant, "I've never seen Mickey run that fast in my entire life," a tear slipped through the corner of his eye. Neither he nor Daisy could catch their breaths.

"I'm terribly sorry," Storkules interrupted, "but I don't understand what is so funny."

Donald wiped his own tears and turned towards his date, embarrassed that she momentarily forgot he was there. "Oh, there was this friend of ours from high school that we’re still in touch with. There was this one time we were at a party and a guy with long black hair had his back towards us and Mickey drunkenly kept checking him out because he thought it was a girl," he recalled with another fit of chuckle. 

Their dinner came and they sat in silence as they ate and drank. Daisy and Donald are still talking about their high school life. They joke and bring many memories they could. Donald started to feel that this wasn’t so bad at all. It was a nice evening he’s enjoy. Perhap they could do it next time.

And suddenly the feeling of nausea is overwhelming. Donald jumped to his feet, lets his fork fall onto his plate with a loud clatter and only manages a “Sorry, I have to…” and hurries towards the gender neutral restroom.

Donald barely manages to lock himself, before he throws up violently into the toilet. He gasps for breath between bouts of vomiting. His stomach muscles are clenched until they hurt, and tears ran down his face. When his stomach is finally empty, he flushes the toilet and grabs some toilet paper to wipe his mouth. He lowers the lid of the toilet seat and slumps down onto it, still shaking.

Outside the restroom. They all are surprised when Donald suddenly leaves the table with only a muttered apology and practically runs to the restroom. He had been having a wonderful time all evening. But leaving in such a hurry is not normal for Donald. Daisy considers for a moment, until she decides to go check on him. She walks over to the restrooms and knocks at the door to the gender neutral room.

"Donald? Are you okay?"

“Yeah, I just… give me a moment.”

“You should have said that you’re not feeling well. I’m going to pay the bill, and then we’re taking you home.” 

“Sorry I ruined the dinner.”

“It quite alright, and when you get home. Why don’t you try to take some of your medicine, and get some good rest? We’ll be waiting at the table for your.” And Daisy then walk back while Donald was still inside.

He put his hand on his stomach, he leaned back to the restroom wall next to the toilet. He started to get nausea, headache and dizziness. It felt like he’s drunk and couldn’t move. And he also started to feel some pain in his lower back. 

Maybe it’s best to book an appointment with Dr. Barbet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please comment below! It's fantastic hearing your guys' thoughts and questions so give me all you got! 
> 
> Now that was something, wasn't it? TBH, it was really fun writing a chapter of this awkward and yet enjoyable double date.
> 
> But seriously, what did you all think? Is Donald okay? What's wrong with Donald? What did you guys think of Daisy and Gladstone? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. And see you guys in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them and they are all belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

Donald felt so out of place as he walked into the hospital. It was a place he was used to going to; it brought back memories of when Della gave birth to the boys in this same hospital.

"Donald Duck?" a bear nurse called.

Standing from his chair, Donald walked towards the nurse with has much of his regal grace as he could.

The nurse guided Donald to the doctor's room as he entered inside. "Doctor Barbet will be right with you in the moment Mr. Duck, if you could just get as comfortable as you can on the bed please?" the young woman said before rushing off to get back to work.

"Donald?" Doctor Barbet's voice came, "you wanted to see me?"

Dr. Barbet figured Donald had contracted some sort of sickness, it was the only thing she could come up with, since the duck hadn't once asked for an appointment with her.

"Yeah," Donald started, "it's... Um... I'm pregnant- pretty sure I am but I don’t know if I am pregnant."

It didn't get any easier to say, even after two times.

Donald could see a flicker of surprise in her eyes.

"Oh! Um, it… was good of you to come by. Follow me, I'll get you checked out."

Donald gestured towards a chair on the side of the small room they had just entered. He sat down and stared up at her; Dr. Barbet was holding a clipboard and a pen in her hands.

"I'll have you answer a few questions before we do any real tests on you."

Shrugging, Donald leaned back and crossed his legs.

"So who's the father? Or, rather, suspected father."

Donald gave her a pointed look. "Are you suggesting that I sleep around with men?"

"Donald these questions are just precautionary."

Dr. Barbet could tell he was defensive about the topic.

"His name is Storkules, Storkules Corinth. "

Whale wrote the name at the top of the paper. "And have you been experiencing any symptoms at all? Vomiting, dizziness, fatigue..."

Donald let out a small sigh. "Yes, about last week when me and Storkules went on a double date with my ex Daisy and my cousin Gladstone at the restaurant."

"Did you take a pregnancy test?"

Donald nodded slowly, watching her as she scribbled down more notes into the paper. After answering a few more invasive questions, Barbet took him to a neighboring room with lots of things he had seen before on television. She instructed him to sit down on a high raised chair while she began messing with the computer.

"What are you going to do to me?" Donald asked warily, glancing around at all the interesting equipment.

Turning around to face him, Doctor Barbet flipped a switch that lowered Donald down to a lying position. "We're going to take a look at your baby."

She told him to lift up his shirt, which Donald unenthusiastically did, and she put a horribly cold gel over his feather stomach.

"Oh gosh, that's freezing." Donald couldn't help but gasp as soon as he felt it.

"Sorry, I should've warned you," Dr. Barbet said, "I don't really do a whole lot of these very often."

Boy, that's promising, Donald thought to himself.

She then ran something along the center of his stomach. "Look up at that screen right there," she told him, "let's see if we can get a good look at it."

Donald did; the picture on the screen was dark and fuzzy. It didn't seem possible to be able to look at babies before they were born, but then again, he had never been pregnant before.

"Let's see what we have here… hmmm nothing so-oh..."

Donald whipped his head around to look at the doctor. "What?! Oh what?!"

"Donald calm down, please. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth."

After doing the breathing, Donald asked calmly this time, "What is it doctor?"

"Donald... this scan shows... it shows that you are in fact pregnant."

"...What?... N-no that is… that's impossible." Donald was completely stunned, how could he be pregnant? 

Donald couldn’t be pregnant, he’s a guy… well… trans guy. But he did tell his doctor that he must make sure that he needed to remove the tubal ligation so that he won’t get pregnant before his transgender surgery.

But… he’s not pregnant isn’t he? His doctor did told him that he remove the tubal ligation during his surgery. But did he? Did he remove it? Or didn’t he?

“I can’t be pregnant, my doctor has removed the tubal ligation back when I have transgender surgery! I refuse to believe that I’m pregnant!” Donald exclaimed.

"It's true Donald, you are two months pregnant." Doctor Barbet confirmed. 

"Two months?!" Donald gasp in horror.

"Oh my duck..."

"Donald?"

“I-I can’t have this baby,” Donald body started to shake. “I-I just can’t!” 

“Donald,” Doctor Barbet spoke calmly to him. “I am afraid you are indeed pregnant.” 

Donald let out a groaning sound, place his fingers through this white feather hair. What’s he going to do now?

"Hey, Donald I think I found it!" Barbet said after a few minutes, "right there- the white part, right in the middle."

He saw it- it didn't even look like a baby, just a tiny white mass of some sort.

"That's it? That's my baby?" Donald couldn't believe it- he was looking right at his and Storkules's baby.

Dr. Barbet nodded to him. "It's still really early in the pregnancy, but it looks pretty strong and healthy."

Donald knew he could have easily lost it during the time he and his family were trapped in the old temple about two day ago. But he didn't. It was right there. What a strong baby indeed.

"Well, Donald. Based upon the information you gave me, I've estimated that you could be due at the end of April or beginning of May, but that could be adjusted later on."

“How am I going to tell everyone about this!” Donald let out a groaning sound. “Maybe if I hide my pregnancy, they won’t notice.”

“Hate to break it to you Donald but.” Dr. Barbet look at him. “You can’t hide this, once your pregnant belly began to grow, they will indeed noticed. You have to tell them that you’re pregnant.”

After explaining to Donald what tests she would need to run and what the visit would entail, Dr. Barbet proceeded with his examination. A nurse came in later to draw blood, to do a routine check and to test for STDs. That information made Donald nervous, knowing that he’s actually indeed pregnant. But he’s also worried about how will Storkules and his family react to this situation. How will they take the news that he’s pregnant with Storkules baby? 

All of the pregnancy information Donald was given was slightly overwhelming. He was thankful that he was given pamphlets to take home as well. It would be much easier to read and absorb the information at his own pace. He was confused about what he could and couldn't eat, what symptoms were normal and what Donald should be concerned about, and what over-the-counter medications he could take.

Donald was happy to learn that his morning sickness would most likely go away at the end of his first trimester. He almost wanted to circle that day on the calendar and initiate a countdown to when she could start eating more normally again. He really hoped he wasn't one of those people that were sick throughout the entire pregnancy.

When the appointment was finally over, Donald exited with a ton of information, prenatal vitamins, and an appointment for his next visit.

Donald got inside his car and sat there in the driver's seat. He let out a sigh, wondering what he's going to do now. Would he like to keep the baby? Give the baby up for adoption? Or have an adoration? 

Donald then burst into tears, resting his head on the wheel. 

Donald Fauntleroy Duck, is pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for not updated this story. I have been very busy with school that I haven’t have time to write another chapter. So please gave me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them and they are all belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

_Last time on Mortal Au_

_Storkules felt the smoke rising up to his head. The two women shield their eyes with their arms to prevent them from blinding by the light. Once the smoke covers everything from toes to head, it slowly disappears. Storkules is no longer here anymore but went to another place so he can be with his special one._

_This makes the mother break down into tears as Selene did her best to comfort her._

_“What. Did. You. DO!??!”_

* * *

Both Hera and Selene look up at the entrance of the temple door. There was Zeus, standing there all soaking wet. His face filled with rage and anger. He was very furious.

“Zeus,” Hera speaks softly. 

“What have you done Hera!” He shouted as he marched inside the temple. “Where did you send my son!” He flipped the pot and all of the liquid splashed the floor.

“To a place where he will reunited with his true love.” Selene spoke bravery.

“Let me say it again.” Zeus walked over to them, his face was inch apart from theirs. “Where. Is. My. Son!!!” He hissed.

“Why?” Hera asked him, “Why did you care? You haven’t been around since he was hatch from his egg and I was left to raise him with kindness and love while you did absolutely nothing!” She barks.

“Why?” He shouted. “You wanna know why? I need him so I can train him to be exactly like me and have him kill Scrooge McDuck and his entire family in revenge!” Zeus explains making Hera and Selene gasp in shock. 

“Zeus!” Selene cries. “You wouldn’t!”

“Oh,” he chuckles madly. “I would. Once I find him, I will have him under mind control and order him to kill Scrooge and his family. The people will forget about him and they will soon admire me!”

He turned and began leaving the temple. 

Once he left, Hera and Selene needed to come up with an idea to warn Storkules.

“Hera,” Selene spoke out. “What should we do?” 

“My dear Selene.” She said, “we must send a message to my dear son Storkules! But in the morning, you must tell all of the gods and goddesses of this horrible situation.”

* * *

As fall started to fade into winter, the changes in Donald's body became more pronounced. Though he tried to hide his growing baby bump with layers and loose shirts, he knew that his secret wouldn't be safe for much longer. He worried about the rumors that were sure to abound throughout the tiny city, hoping that this knowledge wouldn't cause people to judge him harshly.

December has arrived, Donald is now 3 month pregnant, He still hasn't told Storkules about the baby he’s carrying. But he knows that he can't hide for much more time; almost all his clothes no longer fit for him now. He had to go out to the store and buy more clothes that fit him. It's really pathetic, most of his family and friends, including Storkules, began questioning him but he just said that he’s probably just gaining weight.

With each passing day, he stares down at his pregnant belly when he’s alone. He’s going to have a baby and he will soon become a father once he or she comes out and hatch. Donald didn't know what to do, he thought about getting an adoration or maybe give the baby up for adoption. 

Donald was alone in the boathouse, sitting on the couch as he drank some nice caffeine. He was relaxing on his nice comfortable sofa while the nice warm fireplace heated the room for a warm comfort. 

Donald smiled slightly when he felt his baby kick him, but then grimace when they kicked his ribs, "Okay kiddo, don't get too excited there," he said and rubbed his growing stomach lovingly.

But he then started to feel sad. How will he suppose to tell everyone that he’s pregnant? He can’t just walk to them and say “Hey I’m pregnant!” and expect things to be okay. Once his pregnant belly grew and grew more. They will soon find out.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

Donald looked at and heard the knocking at the door, which he found odd.

Who could it be? He wondered. Placing his cup down on the table, he got up and walked toward the door. 

Was he expecting anyone? 

Donald went up to the door, “Who is it?!”

“Hola Donald! It’s us! Don’t tell me that you don’t know your fellow Caballeros no?” The voice on the other side was high pitched and squeaky.

Donald recognize that voice. He looked through the peak hole of the door and gasp. Could it be?

He cautiously reached for the door handle and opened it wide.

He was soon tackled to the ground. 

For a minute or two, Donald was completely frozen, unmoving and shocked. They rolled a bit when they tackled him, “We've missed you!” The rooster shouted.

“Sim, it’s been too long, Donald. You haven’t changed,” the green parrot eyed Donald, “well, not completely anyway!” 

Donald blinked a few times before looking between the two birds, “Jose… Panchito… you’re here…”

“Si mi amigo. We're here.” Donald stayed wide-eyed as he reached up and touched both of their faces, the two birds nuzzling into them.

“You’re here… you guys are really here…” And for the first time, in a long time, Donald cried, “Jose, Panchito… You’re here!” Donald wore the biggest smile as he tackled back into the two birds, hugging them close.

They laughed and hugged for a bit longer before Donald fell into a surprised state, “But…?! What are you guys doing here? I didn’t expect you two to come.”

“We wanted to be a surprise,” the rooster blatantly said, “and guess what? We’re going to live in Duckburg to spend time with you and most of our belongings back home are here.”

“But why would you do that?!” Donald ask him, letting them in as he closed the door shut.

“The Alien invasion” Jose told him, taking off his coat while Panchito did the same. “After we heard the news of the Alien invasion attack. We began to fear that you had gotten hurt… or worse.” The parrot cupped his hand around Donald’s hand, “We aren’t supposed to be apart, so we got up, pack our thing and buy one-way plane tickets to Duckburg and-“

“Wait, one way? But that… that mean that-”

“We're staying mi amigo, for good.” The rooster solemnly smiled. Tears fell down Donald’s face once again as he brought them back into another hug.

“This is amazing!” Donald exclaimed. “It’s so nice to have you guys in Duckburg! We would hang a bit more but for now why don’t I cook for you guys? You two must be hungry.” Donald insisted on walking toward the kitchen and he began to cook.

While he’s cooking, his baby kicks him again. He put his hand on his belly as he smiled down. 

“Donald? Are you alright my friend?” Jose asked him from the kitchen table. 

“Oh yeah!” Donald snapped out as he continued cooking. “Just looking for the cup.” Once the food is ready, he pour in some nice two cup of coffee for Panchito and Jose and pour some water on his cup.

“So where are you two going to live?” Donald asked. 

“Well, we bought some nice two story apartment with two bedrooms, two bathrooms(one on second floor and the other on the first floor), a nice small diner room with a nice backyard.” Jose explained. “It’s not even that far from here. It's a 3 minutes drive from here.” 

Just then, Donald door was open. Entering the room was his boyfriend Storkules and the boys and Webby. In the kids hand was a shopping bags containing Christmas decorations and stuff. But that is not all, Donald noticed, then surprised that Storkules was carrying a tree on his shoulder.

“Greetings my beloved Donald! We’re back!” Storkules announce. 

“Hello Wonder Boy,” Donald kissed his cheek. “How was shopping with the kids?” 

“It was wonderful! We bought many beautiful decorations for as you mortals call it, Christmas.” Storkules replied as he was very excited. 

It was Storkules first Christmas as a mortal. He couldn’t wait to celebrate with the one he loves, there’s many wonderful things he wanted to do with Donald.

“Storkules, I would like to meet my two best friends, Panchito and Jose. Guys, this is Storkules. My boyfriend.” Donald introduces his best friends to Storkules.

“Greeting!” Storkules shook their hands. “It’s wonderful to meet the best friends of my beloved Donald.”

“Boyfriend!?” Both Panchito and Jose exclaimed.

“You never tell us that you have a boyfriend?” Jose looked at him. 

“Sorry,” Donald let out a cheeky chuckle. “It's just that, Panchito travel around Mexico and you Jose travel somewhere in Brazil. It’s impossible to send letters to you where I don’t know where you guys are at.” He explained.

“You got a point there.” Panchito said.

The two Caballeros said their goodbye to their best friend Donald as they head to their new home in Duckburg. 

The kids help Storkules and Donald decorate the boathouse with Christmas decorations that they bought from the store. They hang up lights, wreath on the door, set up the tree in the living room, and decorated with ornaments.

It was night time, Donald was brushing his teeth as he was getting ready to bed. Then, his baby kicked again. He let out a sigh. Maybe it’s time to tell Storkules the news of his pregnancy and that he’s carrying his child. 

He stares at the bathroom mirror, thinking if he should possibly do it or not.

“I have to tell him.” Donald finally made his decision. He has to do this. Storkules is a father of his child and he has a right to know about this.

Donald walked out of their bathroom, he saw Storkules staring at the bedroom window.

“The snow looks absolutely beautiful, don’t you agree?” Storkules smile happily, Donald walks over and stands next to his beloved Wonder boy. 

“Yeah,” Donald put his head on Storkules arms. “It’s beautiful.”

“I have never seen snow before in my life as an immortal.” Storkules walked over to the bed and sat there. “Back home, we never have snow in Itaquack.” He explained to Donald. “But I alway imagine what it would be like if the entire Itaquack is covered in white snow.” Storkules let out a laugh. “Of course, we could go sledding, and build a, as you mortal say call it, snowman.”

“You know Wonder Boy, how about we play in the snow tomorrow morning with the kids? My sis will come with us.” Donald said to him.

“Really?” said Storkules, in a voice which only replaced a yawn at the last moment. 

“Really but for now, I think it’s time for us to go to bed.” Donald said to him Storkules agreed.

“You know, perhap in the future, our future children will experience this wonderful snow day.” Storkules said as he too turned off the light and laid down for bed. A few minutes of silence passed as the two laid, waiting for sleep to come to them. But Donald could not get to sleep. He can’t get rid of his thought of telling him. 

“Storkules?” Donald said.

“Yeah?” Storkules reply, almost half the sleep. 

“I have something to tell you.” Donald said in a nervous voice. This is it, it’s time to tell him that he’s pregnant.

“Hm?”

“Storkules,” Donald took a deep breath. “As you may know, about one month ago, I went to Doctor Barbet for my doctor appointment. I told her about how I began throwing up every morning and my problem. After a few tests we did. She…. find a shocking discovery.”

“Of what….” 

“Storkules….” Donald knows that it’s too late to go back, he must say it. Now or never. “I… I… I’m preg-“

But before he was finished, he was interrupted by his snoring. He looks and sees that Storkules have fallen asleep already. “Goodnight wonder boy.” He sighs sadly, kissing the former demigod forehead. 

Guess he’ll tell him about his pregnancy tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. As alway, please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updated this story. I have been very busy with school that I haven’t have time to write another chapter. So please forgive me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them and they are all belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

Having lived in Duckburg for a years now since he and Della were little, Donald should be used to the idea of it snowing regularly. But when he awoke that Saturday morning and saw the stark brightness of outside through his and Storkules bedroom window. But what he also saw was that Storkules’s was no longer in the bed with him. 

So he assumed that he’s probably downstairs making breakfast. So, he got up, brushed his teeth, got dressed in a nice casual warm look, and went downstairs but not even half way down the steps when Donald heard sounds coming from the kitchen. 

Ah. 

Getting things started in the kitchen would be an excellent beginning to the snow day, then he could satisfy two hungers at once. With a smile, Donald enters the kitchen and finds Storkules eating up some delicious waffle.

"Good morning my beloved Donald!" he says, took a bite of waffle. “Lovely weather we’re having, I made some delicious waffles and some coffee that I make, but it’s not quite ready yet. It need warm off and then we can drink.”

"That sound so good! And the weather is beautiful!" Donald replied, "The pool water has suddenly turned into ice, I remember that me and my sister used to ice skate on the pool. That is enough to justify a snow day!" So much excitement, this snow day must be something very important.

"And what is a snow day exactly?" Storkules ask, but pretty sure of the answer. Donald gives him a small smile and explains.

"A snow day means that there is too much snow on the roads for buses or vehicles to get around town, which cancels school. So all kids get a day off and play in the snow." 

"So," Storkules says, eating a piece of pancake, "what does one do on a snow day?"

Frowning, he slides his plate closer to himself and Donald laughs, moving to get a glass cup of water. "Well, normally it is a good chance to catch up on sleep, watch a ton of Furflix, and eat an entire snack for us to eat." 

“Did you do that kind of stuff my beloved Donald?” Storkules ask. 

“Well, sometimes.” He replied. “But usually, before Della came back, we went out to the park and played in the snow like building a snowman, going sledding down the hill and having a snowball fight.” Donald recalls the memories he looks back to. 

“Sounds like Della sons has a wonderful time on a snowy day.” Storkules smiled, taking a platen to the sink to clean it.

“Yeah.” Donald replied.

“You know, I can’t wait for our future child to play in the snow one day.” Storkules chuckle, this makes Donald drop his smile.

“Me too.” Donald turned his head away, rubbing his pregnancy belly. He then let out a deep breath. 

“Storkules.”

“Hm?” Storkules looked at him. 

“I have something to tell you.” Donald got off the chair as he rubbed his hand.

“Oh?” He said, “what it is?” 

“I’m-“

“Hey Donnie!” Della busted through the door unannounced.

“Della!” Donald yelped as he was spooked by her entrance, “stop kicking my door or you will break it.”

“Oh relax little bro.” Della assures him, patting on his shoulder.

“Hi Unca Donald! Hi Unca Storkules!” The kids run inside that their faces are filled with excellence, while they greet their uncles.

“Hey kids.” Donald smiles at them, ruffles their heads. 

“Greeting dear friend Della! Greeting dear children.” Strokule happily greeted them with a warm welcome smile exiting the kitchen but it seems that he’s holding a cup of chocolate in the wooden tray.

“I can't think of a better way to wake up than to a cup of hot chocolate," Huey says while grabbing the mug out of the tray..

"Now, my first hot chocolate may not be as good as it said on, as you mortal call it FurTube, but I did my best to follow every step on the video," Storkules tells the kids with a half-smile.

"It's fine Unca Storkules. Are we going to go sledding today?" Dewey returns as a huge smile crosses his lips.

"You guys really want to go sled riding today? It's so cold out." Donald looks at them with a blank expression and then outside to the snow, and he can tell he would rather stay in.

“Oh come on Donald.” Della speaks out, trying to convince him to join them. “We never play in the snow like forever since we’re twelve!” She stated. “It’ll be so fun! Think of the wonderful time we used to do when we’re young!”

“Oh fine,” he let out a smile. “But give us a minute to change before we head out.” Donald said to him. 

“Excuse Unca Donald but can I use your bathroom really quick?” Webby asked the sailor duck permission to use it. “Yeah sure, it’s right over there.” Donald points in the direction of the bathroom. 

The bathroom door was right in the middle of the wall between the diner and the living room. Webby thank him and entered inside to do her business as Donald and Storkules head up stairs to change.

After she flush the toilet, she wash her hand in the bathroom sink with water and soap to clean it. While she was washing her hand with soap, it suddenly slipped out of her hand and landed on the ground. She bent down to retreat it. Then she noticed that one of the cabin doors was slicing open.

Just as she was about to close it, she noticed something rectangular inside. She slowly grabs it and takes a look at what's it anyway. But then, she gasped in surprise. 

In her hand was a pregnancy box. 

“Webby?” A knock on the door scared her, she quickly put it back inside, closed it shut.

“Are you done?” It was Dewey's voice calling out to her.

“Yeah!” She found her voice, “I’m done!” She announced. She exited the bathroom but that pregnancy test filled her mind. 

They all go outside to start their snow day. Entering the park, they all realize that there is much more snow on the ground than they thought. There is at least two feet worth of snow on the ground, if not more. The first thing the family does before ruining any of the freshly fallen snow is take pictures of themselves in the snow. 

"I bet I can catch a snowflake on my tongue before you can, kids," Della challenges in a playful tone.

"No way, Mom! I'm gonna catch one first!" Dewey responds with a dimpled smile.

"I don't think so. I've almost got one," Huey reveals as the snowflake inches closer to his open mouth.

Just before it can land though, it melts. Donald takes a lot of pictures of Della three boys in the snow, wanting to remember this day forever.

As he put the camera down onto his coat pocket, the bird landed on the tip of his beak. He gingerly stroked the bird as the bird landed on his finger, he was careful not to startle the creature. Storkules watched right beside him. The navy duck before him was so gentle that birds came right over to him with scarcely any hesitation. Few people had that ability.

Donald wore the pink knitted round neckline bodice features comfortable and wool fabric. On his leg was an white long pantyhose and on his feet was a brown ankle boot.

He wore a red velvet coat which was exquisitely constructed from a soft blend of virgin wool, the cape is perfect to hide his pregnant belly from everyone. 

The red velvet cape features a simple fall collar, double breasted front fastening, a rear central vent, a spread collar, front flap pockets, a long length, cape-style slit sleeves and gold-tone buttons. The cape also has a pink fabric bow right in the collar that sew in.

Donald was then feeding some birds from the bag he brought with him, before he turned to Storkules and put some bird seed in his hands. As Storkules knelt down to feed the bird.

Seeing the former demigod having trouble feeding the birds, Donald took some bird seed from his hand and created a small trail for it for the birds to come. 

One bird came and hopped down the trail, eating the bird seed, before it landed in the Storkules's hands.

A bird landed on Donald's finger and he guided it towards a tree, before it flew up to its nest. Donald then hid behind the tree, looking a little doubtful.

How is he going to break new that he’s pregnant with his child inside. Donald felt a kick from his belly. It was their child kicking him. He smiled softly and looked down at his pregnant belly. But his smile faded away. How will he take a new one? 

Donald looked around the tree and almost laughed when he saw Storkules covered in birds, before they flew away as Donald threw a snowball at Storkules, hitting him square in the face. 

He saw Donald giggling, before he gathered up a lot of snow to make a big snowball, which he was about to toss at Donald, but he tossed another snowball at him, knocking him over and causing his snowball to land on him.

"What am I gonna do with you, Wonder Boy?" Donald smiles at his boyfriend, walking toward him before crouching down in the snow to form several snowballs at once.

"Teach him a lesson, Unca Donald. Show him what he gets for messing with my uncle," Louie smirks before helping Donald make an armload of snowballs.

"Dear friend Dewey, we need to make a fort, and fast!" Storkules tells him before scooping an armful of snow into a semi-rectangular shape.

"I think they have other ideas, Unca Storkules," Huey warns as Donald, Della, Webby and Dewey begin pelting Storkules with snowballs, throwing one every now and then at Huey and Louie for good measures.

"Is this really what you want, my beloved Donald? A snowball war on our first snow day?" Storkules tries to persuade, but to no avail.

"You brought this upon yourself, Wonder Boy," Donald smugly smiles at him before hitting his boyfriend in the chest with a snowball.

"Yeah, Storkules. No one pelts my brother with snowballs and gets away with it," Della teases before hitting him back and neck with three snowballs apiece.

Storkules's body shivers as the cold snow travels down the back of his jacket, but he shrugs off the cold after a while. He's the hero of Corinth and the former demigod; he should be able to handle a little cold.

"If it's a war you want, then it's a war you shall get. Kids, make some more snowballs and fast!" Storkules announces to them.

The former demigod settles down behind his temporary snow fort, planning on how to get them back for unsuspectedly attacking him with far more snowballs than he had hit Donald with. As he surveys his boyfriend, Della and her son defense, he notices that they do not even have the foundation of a snow fort built yet. This can easily work to Storkules's advantage. 

Louie quickly passes Storkules some snowballs before Storkules gets to work on his ingenious plan. He quickly gathers as many snowballs as he can possibly hold at once into his arms, being sure to keep his back pressed up against the newly constructed wall of their fort. 

Then, when Donald, Della, Dewey and Webby start to quietly pad over in the thick blanket of snow, he attacks. One snowball hits Henry dead in the center of the teenager's chest, and the other hits him on his right shoulder. Storkules throws three at Donald, one hitting his chest, one hitting his left arm, and the last one landing directly in his head. The boys and Storkules stifle a laugh as the sailor duck wipes the snow out of his hair before grabbing his own arsenal of snowballs to throw at his former demigod.

"Now you've done it, Wonder Boy," Donald warns before he chucks a multitude of snowballs at his boyfriend and the boys.

"Storkules Corinth, it's not very manly to hide from someone during a snowball fight," Donald playfully teases his boyfriend as he continues searching for him.

Della sees Storkules hiding behind the tree with a finger held over his lips. Donald continues walking around the yard, closer to the tree, not knowing of the ambush that awaits him. The sailor duck takes one final step before four snowballs hit him. Storkules barely peeks his head out from behind the tree before throwing another round of snowballs at his boyfriend.

"Storkules, be a man and come out into the open. What kind of lesson are you teaching the kids like this?" Donald laughs as he prepares to pelt Storkules with a lot of snowballs.

"I'm only teaching them to win, my beloved Donald," Storkules smirks before he runs towards Donald.

Donald lets out a small gasp of surprise before beginning to throw the snowballs towards his Wonder Boy. He dodges each one while continuing to get closer to Donald. Once he is within fifty feet, Donald turns on his heel and starts running through the thick, powdery snow to put as much distance between himself and Storkules as possible. A snowball whizzes by Storkules's head and another one connects with his ribs. The former demigod looks over his shoulder to find Della and the kids smiling widely at him. Six against one does not sound like good news for Storkules.

"My beloved Donald, what have you done to them? Now they want to make me lose the snowball war," Storkules asks his boyfriend with a fake hint of jealousy.

"I can't help it, they all want to be on the winning team, Wonder Boy," Donald responds with a small smirk.

"Even still, six against one isn't very fair," Storkules reminds as he continues to chase after Donald.

"All's fair in love and war, Storkules," Donald reminds as he forms another snowball.

Donald quickly starts to tire, so Storkules puts on more speed and suddenly, he's one step behind him. Storkules gently tackles him into the snow, causing Donald to land on him back. The former demigod holds the sailor duck’s arms on the ground before flashing him signature grin.

"Do you give up, my beloved Donald?" Storkules asks her.

"I never surrender in a snowball fight, Wonder Boy. I thought you knew me by now," Donald teases before leaning his head up to kiss Storkules's lips.

Storkules returns the kiss, letting his hold on Donald's arms go and holding his face between his strong, calloused hands. Halfway through the kiss, Donald smashes a snowball against Storkules’s face.

"That was a nasty trick, my beloved Donald," Storkules tells his navy duck, spitting snow out of his mouth as he does so.

"You should know better than to mess with me, Wonder Boy," Donald jokes before sitting up in the snow.

Della and the kids throw snow at both of them, which earns them a smile from both Storkules and Donald.

"Surrender now and no harm will come to you," Huey grins.

"What do you say, Storkules? Truce?" Donald asks his boyfriend.

"It's a truce, my beloved Donald. How I ever went to war against you never ceases to confuse me," Donald returns with a smile.

"Yes! We won!" The kids cheers after Storkules's acceptance of the truce.

"Did you expect any less out of me?" Donald teases before knocking Huey over into the snow.

After Donald cut ties with Scrooge after Della took a spaceship. The boys and Donald would have snowball fights, but they were always against each other since there were only four of them but sometimes they play 2-vs-2. After Della came back, there always seemed to be some sort of family drama looming, so they never had time to have a snowball fight during the winter. Today is the first snow day that all of the duck family has enjoyed together. This being said, there are a few rules the boys and Donald forgot to mention to Storkules before their snowball fight.

"What do you mean, dear friend? We called a truce," Storkules inquires with a puzzled look on his face.

"Did you not tell him the rules, boys?" Donald asks them while trying to stifle a laugh.

"What rules?" Storkules questions.

"I thought you were gonna tell him," Dewey responds with a half-smile.

"Tell me what?" Storkules tries yet again to be heard.

"Whoever accepts the truce makes their team lose," Donald laughs.

"And neither of you thought this would be important for me to know? I demand a rematch," Storkules suddenly says before standing up and throwing snowballs at them.

More snowballs began, everyone was laughing, hitting each other with snowballs, and making a snow fort. Everyone is having a wonderful and great time. The sailor duck was having the time of his life. Just like how he remembers in the past when the boys were just five year olds.

But, Donald felt strange in his body, he was shivering very slightly. Suddenly he began to faint.

“Donald!!!””Unca Donald!!!”My beloved Donald!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. As alway, please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them and they are all belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

“Is Unca Donald going to be okay?”

“Is he sick?”

“Does he have any health issues?”

“Did he forget to take his med?”

The kids were sent to McDuck manor while Della and Storkules took Donald to the hospital. They don’t know what caused this? They are very concerned for their uncle. Webby sat on the couch as she watched them silently, she already knew what happened. When she found the pregnancy box, she’s sure that Donald is pregnant. But she doesn’t know whether if he is or not until Donald confirms it.

* * *

"Uhm, the doctor says he's going to be fine but they're going to run some tests to make sure."

Storkules nodded and turned to go sit in the empty waiting room. Della followed his example and sat in the seat next to him. 

Time passes as the two of them wait to hear the news of Donald’s condition. The waiting room was full of awkward tension; even the nurse sitting on the front counter can sense it.

Seconds turned into minutes; minutes turned into hours. Storkules was pretty much half asleep when one of the doctors came out with a clipboard in hand. Della knew who this doctor was, it has been years since she last saw her. It was Doctor Barbet, the one who was Della Doctor when she was pregnant with the boys.

Della stood up quickly when she saw her. Storkules woke up to her sudden movement and turned to see what she was looking at. He too stood up from his seat when he saw Doctor Barbet walking towards them.

"I'm assuming the two of you are here for Donald." The doctor asked. They all nodded. 

"Yes. How is he Doctor Barbet?" Della asked.

"Donald is doing just fine. However, no surgery is required."

Doctor Barber paused for a moment, giving them some time to let out their sighs of relief and ease their worry that the worst was over. She continues on after that.

"Donald was just suffering from a mild case of hypothermia. Given his certain condition, we were a bit worried about him at first. But in the end, we got him warmed up fairly quickly and should be free to go home by tomorrow."

"Speaking of his condition, just how sick is he, Doctor Barbet?" Storkules asked. He was aware Donald hasn't been feeling well lately. He just hoped he'd get better soon.

"He doesn't have any illness if that's what you're referring to."

"Really?" Della frowned. "Because he has been feeling nauseous and tired for these last few days.”

"Common symptoms when someone is expecting,"

"Expecting?" Storkules questioned. "Expecting what?"

"Oh?” Doctor Barbet raises her eyebrows. "Didn’t Donald tell you?”

“Tell us what?” Della felt a bit impatient, just wanted to know exactly what was going on. Then, as if a gun had shot her. She finally realizes what is going on.

“Are you... are you saying that my brother Donald is… is…”

“Pregnant?” Doctor Barbet then slowly nodded her head. “Yes… your brother. Donald Duck is indeed pregnant.”

Storkules, and Della stood in stunned silence after hearing the surprising news about Donald's pregnancy. After about a minute or so, Della became the first to recover.

"Oh my duck," She said. "My brother is pregnant!?"

Doctor Barbet nodded. "Correct; according to his files we got from this morning, Donald is 3 months pregnant."

Della sighed and ran a hand through her hair, wondering why Donald didn't inform them sooner. Then again, with all the excitement that happened today, the sailor duck probably didn't have any time to tell them and might have temporarily forgotten. Either way…

"Unca Scrooge is not going to be happy about this," Della mumbled. “He will find out that his great niece or nephew is half demigod.”

She then recovered soon after and turned to Storkules with worry. Storkules hadn't moved or said anything since the doctor announced the news just a few minutes ago. He was awfully still, almost like a statue.

"Mr. Corinth, are you alright?" Doctor Barbet asked; concern with the former demigod’s silence as well.

Her question got no answer. Storkules was staring out into space. His constant silence even got Della's attention.

"Stork, are you okay? Della asked.

No reply. Instead, the large stork's body started to sway. Before anyone could react, he collapses onto the floor.

"Stork!" Della shouted as she quickly kneeled down to his aim.

"I need another stretcher here, stat!" Doctor Barbet yelled out urgently as she kneeled down to check on Storkules’s vital signs.

After checking his pulse, Doctor Barbet turned to her for some answers.

"Do you have any idea on why he may have fainted?" she asked.

Della hesitated slightly. She glanced over at Storkules who she was still looking at with worry. Doctor Barbet sighed, knowing full well that they were not going to like what she was about to say.

"Mr. Corinth… is the father of his child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. As alway, please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them and they are all belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

Della had found Donald's room just down the hall. She knocked first and once she got an answer, she opened the door and entered. She smiled upon seeing her young twin brother.

"Hey Donnie, glad to see you're getting better,"

Donald smiled "Thanks Della.”

“Doctor Barbet said that you should be free to go home by tomorrow.” She sat down in a chair next to his bed. "But enough about that for the moment, let's talk about you."

Donald tilted his head slightly. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

Della gave him a small smile. "You don't have to hide it anymore, Donnie. Doctor Barbet told us everything."

"Everything?" Donald questioned in confusion. His eyes widened in realization. "You mean..." He trailed on. Donald nodded which made him groan, "Ohh, please tell me Storkules wasn't there."

"Sorry, but I was the one who asked."

"Oh duck," Donald moaned and covered his face with his hands. "I didn't want him to find out like this." He turned to his twin sister Della with a frown. "How did he take the news?"

Della shrugged. "As well as fainting can go."

He sighed and fell back on the bed with a soft 'thump'. Della sat by his side as Donald stared up at the white ceiling. There was a short silence between them before Donald spoke again.

"I don't know how this could have happened."

Della frowned. "Don't be so hard on yourself. This could have happened to anyone. Regardless of how careful or protective you are, there's still a chance one of those little fellas will make their way through."

"Yeah, but still..." Donald said gently, her eyes still glued to the ceiling. "I am a trans guy; I… I shouldn't be able to have a baby at all since my top surgery. But despite all odds, I somehow managed to have one." He gazes over to Della Duck with a deep frown. "That's what I don't get… how can a stork impregnate a trans duck guy?"

Della sighed; that was a good question. Scientifically speaking, Donald should have ever gotten pregnant. Their genes were just not compatible for it to happen.

"Sorry Donald, I ain’t no doctor but I don't know that either."

From the look on his face, Della can tell that wasn't the response he wanted to hear. It was scary, she assumes, to find out you were pregnant with no idea on what to do. Sure he could get help from Storkules but basically his job was already done; he doesn't need to be there leaving Donald to raise the baby all on his own… if he decides to keep the baby, of course.

Suddenly, the door flew open and hit the wall hard. Donald and Della jump out of surprise at the loud bang. They quickly turned their heads to see a former demigod standing fully conscious by the door frame.

"S-Storkules!" Donald sat up from his bed, looking at him with worry.

Storkules didn't say anything but entered further inside the room. Donald grew fearful as the former demigod silently walked towards him. When he got to his bedside, he fell on his knees and looked upon him with a deep frown.

"My beloved Donald," He said softly. "Is it true? Are you really… pregnant?"

Even though Doctor Barbet had told him, Storkules refused to believe it until he had heard it from Donald himself. Donald bit his upper lip and nodded to his question.

"Yes, Storkules; I really am pregnant."

A heavy sigh escaped the Storkules's mouth as he rubbed his sore eyes. There was a tense silence within the room. Storkules expression was unreadable while Donald looked scared, confused, and worried all at the same time.

"Della," Donald said quietly, almost that she couldn't hear. "Can you give us some time alone?"

Feeling like a third wheel, Della silently nodded to her brother. She stood up and headed for the door, giving the privacy the two needed for the time being. Once she closes the window blind and the door, a heavy silence fills the room. Storkules turned his gaze onto the ground, not quite sure what to say or think about for the moment. Donald sat anxiously on his bed, waiting for Storkules to say something...anything. When he didn't, Donald quickly grew impatient and broke the silence himself.

"Storkules, I'm sorry," Donald blurted out. Storkules glanced up at him as he spoke. "I don't know why or how this could have happened but it was my fault. I should have been more careful and... and..."

"My beloved Donald, you don't have to take all the blame." Storkules said. "It took both of us to make this happen, not just' you."

Donald bit his lip again and cast his head down, fidgeting with his fingers. "Storkules, I just want you to know… there is no pressure on you. You don't have to do this."

Storkules raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about my beloved Donald?"

"I mean… you don't have to be there." Donald said, glancing up to him slightly. "If you don't want to get involved then I… I completely understand."

Storkules looked at him with disbelief. Was Donald actually giving him permission to bail out of this situation? Was he actually willing to take all the responsibility onto himself? Storkules shook his head, refusing to believe that.

"My beloved Donald, I can't believe you're saying that. Believe it or not, I am going to get involved and I am going to be in our child’s life, whether you want me or not."

Donald shot his head up in surprise. "You...You are?"

"O' course," Storkules smiled. "You see, my father wasn't really what you mortals called father of the year. The truth is... he hardly ever was involved around the time when I was still an egg, leaving my mother to take care of me. She did her best to raise me while my father didn’t. If I were to leave now, then I'll be no better than my father of what he did to me. I made a vow to myself that I'll be there for all my children and be a better father than my father ever was."

Donald smiled, happy tears forming in his eyes. He had been so caught up in his thoughts and fears that he just assumed Storkules would leave him to raise the child alone. But he quickly dispersed those fears when he wanted to get involved, despite what will happen to them.

"Well, if you ask me, you're already a better father just by agreeing to stay."

"Thank you. But, what about you?"

Donald blinked. "What about me?"

"Well, it's your body; both of us didn't plan for this nor are we ready to be fathers." He said, "I guess what I'm trying to say is… do you even want to have this baby? Because we don't have to if you don't want my beloved Donald. It's your choice, after all."

'It's my choice,' Donald thought, as he cast his head down. What does he want to do? Well, giving it away was out of the option since Storkules says he wants to be there. So the only choices left are abortion or raising it. Did he even want to have a baby? Will he be up to the challenge of raising a kid? Well, sure he did raise Della kids but his own?

"I'm...not really sure." Donald finally confessed.

"You don't have to give the answer right away." Storkules said. "Think about it for a few days and we'll get back to it."

"I guess you're right," Donald sighed, suddenly feeling really tired.

"It's getting late, you should probably get some sleep."

Donald didn't protest as he settled back into bed. He was tired, both physically and emotionally, so he falls asleep pretty quickly. Storkules dimmed the lights and returned by his side.

He stood there for several minutes, watching him sleep as he went through his thoughts. He was drawn out of them when Donald mumbled something under his breath. Storkules smiled and pulled the covers over Donald to keep him warm. He sat down in the chair where Della was sitting in prior and let out a tired sigh himself. He crosses his arms and closes his eyes. Sleep came to him soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. As alway, please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them and they are all belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

It was winter morning down in Duckburg and everything was once again peaceful. Outside of the Duckburg Hospital. Scrooge and the kids were making their ways towards the building to visit Donald.

The group of five entered inside and walked over to the Nurse's station. In their hands, the kids were carrying flowers and gift baskets as well presents to their uncle. Once they were in front of the station, they asked the nurse for their room numbers.

"Ah yes, let me see," said the nurse. "There we go...You'll find Mr. Donald Duck in room 313."

Scrooge thanks him and leads the others through the hall to the elevator. Once they reached the floor and found his room. They walked over to room 313 and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" said a voice from the other side.

"It's us, Scrooge. And the kids," reply Scrooge.

"Come in," said a different voice.

They opened the door and entered inside the room. Donald was up, hooked up with an IV bag with Storkules taking care of his every need. The former demigod gave them a friendly wave as he resumed fluffing his pillow. Donald greeted them with a welcome and yet nervous smile.

"Good morning, Donald, how are you feeling?" Scrooge asked.

"Better, thank you for asking."

"Here, we got you some get-well-soon presents," said Webby.

Donald smiled. "Aw. Thank you, kids,"

They walked over and placed the gift basket beside his bed. 

"How long did the doctor say you'll be here?"

"Actually, I am leaving about 1 afternoon so I only have about 30 minutes left before I go home; I got lucky, I didn't need any surgery."

"Well, I'm sure with Storkules around he'll get you back on your feet in no time."

"Of course I will," Storkules smiled.

"Anyways," said Scrooge. "Have Della come to see you yet?"

"Morning everyone,"

He was interrupted by someone entering the room. Everyone turned around to see it was Della. The pilot Duck gave them all a genuine smile.

"Oh there you are mom, how was your night?" Dewey asked.

Della rubbed the back of her neck. "Not good, unfortunately; I toss and turn all night, the Hospital pulls out the bed isn't exactly comfortable to sleep in but I managed through."

She wasn't lying. Della looked worn-out; she had bags under her eyes, and her hair was a complete mess. It looks like she’s one of those college students who stay up all night to study for their exam.

"Actually, Unca Scrooge, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to Donald for a bit in private."

"Is something wrong mom?" Huey asked.

"No Huey, everything's fine, just need to clear up something,"

All of them frowned at the request. They knew something was up but decided not to intervene. 

"Alright," said Scrooge. "We'll just go and eat at the hospital cafeteria."

Della nodded. Once they were gone, Della turned back to his brother only to get an earful.

"Are you sure that you want to tell him about the new?" Della asked him, gently. "You don’t have to do this right now, you could do it later."

"Della," Donald sighs with a small tiny smile. "I'm sure, he’s our uncle and the great uncle of my child. He has to know.”

"I just: don’t want him to disown you once he is told that you are carrying a child of the former demigod and the grandchild of Storkules dad, Zeus."

Donald smiled at her. Reaching her hand and Della took his. "Della, I know that you are worrying about me. But if Unca Scrooge disowns me, that’s completely fine, me and Storkules will stay at my two Caballeros friends apartment until we find a place of our own.”

"Alright, I'll go fetch him."

"Dear friend Della, wait..." Storkuels pauses from her approach towards Della and turns back to Donald with a raised eyebrow. "Once our child has come," He said. “Would you honor by becoming a godmother of our son or daughter?”

Della looked at him as if he was crazy. But she smiled. "Of course Storkules, I would love too." With that, she left to fetch his uncle.

At this moment, Doctor Barbet entered the room with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Donald, Mr. Corinth; how are you two feeling today?" asked the doctor.

"Very well, Doctor Barbet," commented Storkules.

“And Donald, I know you’re leaving today but please make sure you drink a lot of water, eat healthy food and get plenty of rest. If you have any questions or if something is wrong, make sure you call me right away.” Doctor Barbet said to him. 

“Of course Dr. Barbet, I will.” Donald replied. 

“Good, I will go fetch the nurse and have you unhook from the IV bag, and you are all set to go.” She walks out and goes to her next patient.

Scrooge enters the room along with his niece and kids. “Donald,” he said. “Della said that you want to talk to me?” He walked over to the bed.

“Unca Scrooge,” Donald began to speak. “Did you remember how I buy every cloth that’s not my size than my regular one?” 

“Yes?” Scrooge replied, but confused.

“Remember how I got an sickness every morning?”

“Of course I do,” Scrooge said. “I alway assume that you either got food poisoning or something.” 

“Unca Scrooge.” Donald took a deep breath. “You know that me and Storkules are in a relationship for 3 months. Both of us are living together in my boathouse.”

“Donald, I still don’t get it.” Scrooge raised his eyebrows. “What are you talking about.”

“Well…” Donald held his hand together and playing his finger. “I… I…”

“I’m….” Donald’s throat seizes tight and tears burn at the back of his eyes. They’d always been honest to each other in their relationship. Why did he think that he could tell Scrooge now? His voice cracks horribly on the last word. Donald brings shaking fingers up to cover his face as he lay on the hospital bed pillows, he didn’t have the courage to tell him that he’s pregnant.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Scrooge says softly. “Just, you didn’t have any horrible disease or anything, right?”

“No, no. It’s just…” He manages. He tries to stop the tears and the thickness in his voice, but he can’t.

He hears Scrooge sitting on his left side of his bed.

“It’s okay, Donald. I’m right here, okay? Do you just want to talk? Like, not talk-talk, just talk?”

Donald started to burst into tears. “I’m so sorry Unca Scrooge!”

Scrooge blinked at his explanation. It was then he noticed the former demigod in the room. He turned pale when he saw Storkuels who waved nervously at him. He looked back at Donald with a stupefy look.

“Unca Scrooge, I found out that I am now able to produce.” Donald speaks, this shocks his uncle.

"B-Bu-Bu-Bu," He struggled to say. "B-But I thought… Donald wasn’t able to get able?"

"We thought so too, but it seems that we’re wrong.”

Scrooge stood there for a moment, taking in the information given to him. Suddenly, his body started to sway which caught the attention of everyone. Fortunately, Della was quick enough to help stabilize him.

"Are you okay, Unca Scrooge?" Louie asked.

"I'm...fine, Louie; I just need to sit down for a bit."

"Here, let me help you Unca Scrooge," said Della.

The pilot Duck assisted the old duck into a nearby chair. Once seated, the old duck took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. The kids stood by his side as he did so.

"Oh dear," Storkules spoke "if he's acting like this now, you could only imagine the look on his face when he hears about you carrying my child."

"Storkules!" Donald shouted at him, but it was already too late.

No sooner than when he said that, Scrooge fainted and they had to call for a doctor to get him checked out.

“He’s what!?!?!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. As alway, please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Look who is not dead! Me! Anyway, I am terribly sorry for not updated but apparently, online school and homework kept me away from this and I haven’t got any great ideas for the next chapters. 
> 
> Also, I'm sure most of you are feeling the effects of the Coronavirus(or Covid-19) pandemic. Whether you are sick, someone you know is sick, or being forced into self-isolation by the virus. I'm sure most of you are totally bored out of your mind from being stuck at home. 
> 
> As alway, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

It's been three weeks and so far things haven't been going so well as Donald expected. Just two week, most everyone in town had learned that the nephew of Scrooge McDuck is pregnant and carrying his boyfriend's child and as suspected, most were shocked and pretty much okay with the whole thing.

Donald was still in the boathouse so he and Storkules were basically shielded from all the commotion going on outside. But to him, on the other hand, he was forced to handle it himself. This was especially hard on Donald who his uncle never spoke to him after hearing about his pregnancy. Luckily, he didn’t kick him and Storkules out of the Mansion.

Whenever the two of them were in the same room, Scrooge turned his head away, wouldn't not look at him, greet him, make eye contact, or dare to speak to him. Acting like Donald didn't exist. This is like Spear of Selene all over again except the roles are reversed. 

Whatever he went out for or went on an adventure, he didn’t invite or bring Donald with him. The sailor duck began to think that his uncle did absolutely care and wanted him to be safe and not risk losing the baby. 

To get rid of all the negative feelings happening around him, he decided to have a nice live video chat with his friends; Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, and Daisy. Donald hasn't heard of them since the boys were hatch minus Daisy since their double date. But he thought that sharing a new would bring joy and happiness to him and even them.

Donald sat on a nice sofa in his boathouse. He opens his tablet, taps a video chat app, presses his group chat and waits for everyone to be online.

One by one, everyone enters the video chat. 

_ “Hey there Donald!””Hello Everyone!””Hiya everybody.””Hey!!!” _

“Hey guys!” Donald greeted them, it was good to see their faces again. 

_ “It's great to see familiar faces in here.” Minnie smiled.  _

“Yeah, you guys haven’t changed a bit since I last saw you.” Donald was right, his friends look the same since he last saw them.

Mickey is a famous celebrity actor in many movies and shows, Donald remembers that he watched one of the movies that Mickey was in. He was a fantastic actor, given many lead roles in films and shows. He remembers the time that he invited Donald to come visit him on the set in Hollywood. 

Minnie has become a fashion designer and opened her first boutique in Los Animales and the second one in Duckburg which she named “MinnieCastle”. She designs many outfits and everyone loves it. He remembers that Minnie asked Donald to model one of her clothes that she made which he kindly accepted. Donald has seen many Minnie creations and is happy to wear whatever Minnie makes.

Daisy was a great party planner, the best one in the Duckburg, she does conceive, organize, and execute special affairs such as corporate receptions, weddings, graduation, birthday parties, anniversaries, and more.

And Goofy, he worked as a Events Party Photographer alongside Clarabelle for years. Doing jobs like photo shoots, taking photos for special events like weddings, anniversaries, etc, photographer jobs for their clients.

“So, how’s everyone doing?” Donald asks.

_ “I will go first.” Mickey spoke, “I can’t be on forever right now because I am going to be a guest star on a TV talk show and I will be on for about twelve minutes.” _

“Wow Mickey that’s great.” Donald replied. “Can’t wait to see it once it’s on Furtube.”

_ “I am currently in my store right now.” Daisy said. “Helping two of my clients who are siblings planning a 50th wedding anniversary for their parents and hiring me to be their party planner.” _

_ “Me and Clarabelle got hired with our client tomorrow for us to photograph and videograph their daughter's Sweet-15 birthday and we’re going to do her prevideo at the beach.” _

_ “Well, I am working on more clothing lines that I have designed but I don't have any idea in my head.” Minnie said. “I don’t have any inspiration on me today.” _

“Well, why not make cute baby cloth?” Donald chuckled. “I am sure that it would look cute and adorable. Perfect for my child to wear one of your creations.”

_ “Oh Donald.” Minnie laughed. “Don’t you mean- what?" _

_ Daisy looked even more confused with Minnie's confusion. "Wait, what?" Then she gasped. "Oh my god-" _

"Well... I... I wanted to tell you guys that I am pregnant." Donald smiled, rubbing his pregnant belly.

_ "YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" Both women shrieked excitedly. _

_"You're having a baby!" Minnie exclaimed at last. "Oh! So that was why you were suggesting baby clothes, oh! Buns in the oven!" Minnie added to Donald. “Thank you Donald! Now I have many cute baby clothes design ideas for my next clothing line!”_

The next second, Minnie and Daisy squealing in excitement for several minutes. Donald was vaguely aware of Mickey and Goofy congratulating him.

"How far along are you?" Daisy wanted to know. 

"I'm at three months." Donald replied.

_ “It is going to be a boy or a girl?” Minnie questions him. _

“Don’t know yet, but I am going to the ultrasound appointment next week.” Donald told them.

_ “How did your Unca react?” Mickey asks. _

“Well…” Donald's smile fades, “I hide my pregnancy from him.”

_ “What!?” They all exclaimed. _

_ “You never tell him? But why?” Goofy said, with an down in the mouth.  _

“That’s because when…” Donald told everyone a whole story. He explains that he recently found out since he and Storkules went on a double date with Daisy and Gladstone, how he shockingly learned that he’s pregnant with his child. He didn’t tell him and his family about it so he hid from them until three weeks ago that he was admitted to the hospital due to suffering from a mild case of hypothermia.

He explains how Doctor Barbet told them everything. He also added that his uncle and the kids pay to visit him, Donald was worried and also nervous of how he could break the news to him. When he tearfully told him. Scrooge fainted, which told him that his uncle didn’t take it very well.

Since then, his uncle refused to speak or look at him knowing that his nephew is carrying his enemy son's baby. Donald tearfully began to blame himself that he should have told him sooner when he found out and not hide from him. 

He was thinking about moving out and buying a house for him and Storkules to live in and raise their child. 

_ “I am sorry to hear that Donald.” Mickey said, feeling sorry to his friend. _

_ “How dare he!” Daisy exclaime, getting angry at this. _

_“Gawrsh,” Goofy said. “Even though I dislike your uncle but never thought it would make me dislike him even more.”_

_ “How are you doing Donald?” Minnie motherly asks him. _

“Not good,” Donald answered. “He treats me like I never exist. But I hope that my uncle will learn to accept.” 

_ “Cheer up Donald,” Mickey said to him. “I am sure that your uncle will learn to accept it.” _

After a few minutes of chatting, they said their goodbyes as they ended their video chat. Donald closes his laptop. He started getting some snacks for him to eat, just then, Storkules walked in, kissing Donald on his top head. 

A couple minutes later, Scrooge, Della, and the kids came back from the adventure they went on. Donald and Storkules were just enjoying their snack as the kids walked in telling them about their greatest adventure as he listened. 

Donald made some delicious snacks for them to eat as they all sat down and told them their amazing tale. Della walked in, greeted her brother. She sat next to the kids, adding more detail as they went.

Just then, Scrooge walked in and everything went silent. No one said any words, the uncle and the nephew's eyes were connected. 

“Donald,” Scrooge said, but his voice sounded very serious with a mix of anger and sadness. “I would like to have a word with you… privately.”

Donald sighs, getting up from his seat as he excuses himself. He and his uncle went upstairs to have a private conversation. 

They then continue talking about their adventure to Storkules. But Storkules grew worried and concerned for his lover. 

After they helping him washing the disks and left, Storkules starts heading to his and Donald’s bedroom. He didn't care if he and Scrooge were still talking or not, he just wanted to be by his mate's side. As soon as he got to the room, he reached out to open the door.

"Really, Donald? Are you seriously this naïve?"

Storkules paused by the door frame when he heard Scrooge's voice through the door. Curious to know what they're talking about, he leans forward and places the side of his head against the door.

"Zeus is one of the most deceiving enemies we know; he'll do anything to get what he wants. Heck, he even got his son Storkules to encourage him to have sex with you; that's just how good of a lair he is."

Storkules puffed. It wasn't like he did need Scrooge's approval in the first place. If he and Donald wanted to do it, then they would have done it whether he supported it or not.

"We all know that you’re pregnant? That you are forced to carry his child?"

He scoffed. How dare the richest duck in the world accuse him of such a thing? He would never force Donald to do anything if he wasn't up to it.

"Did you know you could have got hurt thanks to your little secret? Do you have any idea how I would react when you told me about this? I mean, I treat you as my own son. You could only imagine how heartbroken I was when I see you pregnant and in harm's way all because you wanted to keep this… thing you have with Storkules."

Storkules may not be able to see it, but he knew Donlad was feeling guilty right now. But he also knew that it wasn't his fault. He meant no harm towards anyone else but himself. The fact that he was a complete okay with it and alway dream of becoming a father.

"Can you see it my nephew?" Storkules heard Scrooge say more gently. "It's not worth it...not if he’s going to end up hurting you and the people you cared about and be under his father's control like last time he did."

Storkules held down the growl in his throat. How dare he say that he wasn't worth it? Storkules would never do anything to hurt his beloved Donald, physically or mentally. He loved him too much to do such a thing.

"You're wrong about him, Unca Scrooge." He heard Donald faintly say. "You don't know him like I do; he's not as bad like his father as you think."

He frowned when he heard his guilt-ridden voice. Donald already feels responsible for all the trouble that has happened today. And this 'talk' he was having with his uncle had only made it worse. Can't Scrooge see that his nephew was already suffering?

Apparently not...

"I'm sorry Donald, but you must either give the baby up for adoption or have me disown you, leave and never come back. I don't want that baby to be related to my enemy."

A great wave of anger filled Storkules's veins. So he doesn't want his child to be related to his father because they’re enemies, uh? Clearly the richest Duck in the world needs serious talking. The sound of footsteps caught filled him and Storkules quickly left before Scrooge could open the door and see him.

Scrooge left the boathouse and started heading over to his manor. Once he entered inside, he stepped into his office. He was heading toward his desk when he felt someone suddenly grab him by the collar. He tossed roughly inside a sofa. He started picking himself up when he heard the door slam shut.

"Alright, Mr. McDuck, it's about time we started talking."

Scrooge turned around to see Storkules standing before him with an angry scowl. He narrowed his eyes and stood up to face the former demigod.

"Storkules... what do you want?"

He puffs and crosses his arms. "This isn't about me; this is about your nephew Donald."

Scrooge scoffed. "And I'm supposed to believe that."

"Yes, you are." He pressed.

Scrooge placed his hands on his crane. "How do I know I can trust you? That this isn't some evil plot."

"You really think this is some scheme my father got?" Storkules growled. "You really think I'll still be here if it was. News flash Mr. McDuck, this... pregnancy thing Donald and I got… It's real, alright? And I had just risked my whole life as an immortal to become mortal to be with the one I love. I can't even go home right now because I know the moment I step foot within the Itaquack I'll get punished by my father no questions asked." He crossed his arms angrily. "So if you still think that I could care less about your family that I won't risk prison time, then you... Mr. McDuck, are highly mistaken."

Scrooge remained silent. He was caught in a glaring contest with Storkules. Neither of them was willing to back down from the other, for they both had one common goal in mind; to protect Donlad. After a few moments of tense silence, Scrooge turned his gaze slightly and crossed his arms.

"Sorry if I don't feel sympathetic or anything, but I don't want to see my nephew hurt."

"Really?" Storkules snorted. "You're hurting him right now."

"No, I'm not; I'm only trying to prevent his heart from getting broken again."

"By making him break-up with the love of his life?"

Scrooge frowned. "It's just a phase… he’ll get over it."

"No, Mr. McDuck, it's not" He sighed. "That female duck was a phase...that two Caballeros was phase...that mouse man was a phase… I'm the real deal."

Scrooge scowled. "Donad never told me he had feelings for them."

Storkules laughs dryly. "You think you will know that, do you? Tell me the richest Duck in the world, what do you like most about Donald ex-girlfriend Daisy?"

Scrooge softens slightly. "Well to shorten the list, she's smart, beautiful, nice, loving, actually cares about others..."

"So basically, she's everything that I'm not." Storkules interrupted.

He shrugged. "You said it, not me."

"So you could say that she's perfect."

"In my eyes, of course."

"Alright, Mr. McDuck, answer me this… Have you ever crossed your mind that Donald could have still been in relationships with Daisy Duck despite the fact that she cheated on him with his cousin Gladstone?"

Scrooge opened his mouth to respond to that question but not one word flew past his lips. Instead, his eyes widened with a sudden realization. He cursed, feeling foolish enough for never thinking of such.

"Now look who's feeling like a fool?" Storkules commented. "Believe it or not, your nephew did fall in love with me and feel so happy. But he never made a move or said a word. Why? Because he knew I loved him and we’re going to become fathers of our child and later I will propose to him and ask him to be my husband. And to make matters worse for him, you force him to choose either give our child up for adoption or disown by his uncle."

Scrooge wanted to speak but couldn't make out the words. Storkules, however, didn't want to give him the chance to explain himself. He has done enough talking back with Donald. Now it was his turn to shut up and listen.

"You see, that's what's so great about Donald; he'll do anything to keep you happy – even if he has to suffer in the end. But when it comes to his so-called selfish uncaring uncle can show him the same compassion."

He glared at the old duck with anger glimmering in her eyes. "You see Mr. McDuck; you are hurting your nephew… by making him choose between his happiness and the happiness of everyone else."

Scrooge was silent once he was done which was just what Storkules was aiming for. Now that he got his point through the richest duck in the world, Storkules started making his way back to the boathouse. He opened the door and stepped inside the hall. Storkules turned back at Scrooge to give him one last glare.

"If you really care about your nephew, then do him a favor - don't bother coming back tomorrow."

Storkules slammed the door shut and left, leaving Scrooge alone in his office with nothing but his thoughts.

Later that night, Donald is sitting on the bed reading some fairytale book to his unborn child.

“And so, the handsome prince found the beautiful fair Princess and woke her up from her slumber with a true love kiss. The spell has been broken! The prince and Sleeping Beauty live happily ever after.”

Just as he closed a book, he felt the baby kick from his belly. He rubs it down with a smile on his face. “It seems that you really like this book do huh?” He chuckled. “Don’t worry, I promise that every night, I will read it again.” Donald vow. 

Storkules enters inside, he kisses Donald on the cheek. “Hello my beloved Donald,” he said. “How are you and my child doing?” 

“Good,” Donald replied. “And this little one really likes kicking me.” He looked down, rubbing his pregnant belly.

“Ah, it seems that we might have a strong boy just like me.” Storkules told him.

“Dear Duck please no.” Donald groaned, picturing an image of another version of Storkules, inheriting his strength and power from him. Now he can see their baby holding heavy stuff with just one arm. 

Only a few seconds passed before Donald felt another kick.

"We got another little kick," Donald said as he looked down at his baby bump and laughed, placing his hand on his stomach and softly rubbing it. He looked up at Storkules and smiled when he realized that Storkules was looking at him longingly. "You can feel it, Wonder Boy," Donald added as he placed Storkules hand on his baby bump. His smile grew as he felt the kicks of their unborn baby.

“I can’t wait to meet you once you arrive, my little one.” He told him or her inside of Donald's belly.

They hear a door open, walking into their room was none other of Donald 's uncle, Scrooge McDuck.

"What in the name of Hera are you going here?" Storkules started, not happy to see him. "I told you not to come."

"Storkules," Scrooge placed his arms up in defense. "I'm not here to fight.”

"I don't care; now get out,"

Scrooge frowned. "Look, I'm not leaving until I apologize."

"Alright then, I'll make you leave."

"Storkules, wait..." The pregnant sailor duck pauses from his approach towards Scrooge and turns back to Donald with a raised eyebrow. "Let's hear what he has to say," He said.

Storkules looked at him as if he was crazy. He then growled and returned back to his bedside. "Alright, but if he says something I don't like, he's out of here."

Donald nodded and turned back to his uncle. Scrooge came up to the bed and paused. "Well, Unca Scrooge, what did you want to say to me?"

"Donald..." Scrooge cased his eyes on the floor, feeling ashamed. "I wanted to say I'm terribly sorry... to both you and Storkules. I shouldn't have ignored you or made you feel worse than you already felt." He looks up to him in sadness. "I guess I was just mad that you kept this from me. But now I see why."

"Oh Unca Scrooge," Donald sighed. "I didn't mean to hide this from you for so long. Things just happened.”

"That still doesn't excuse me from my behavior," Scrooge mumbled. "Storkules told me how you felt about him."

Donald turned to his boyfriend with disbelief. He shrugged. "What? I was trying to get my point across. And it worked."

"He's right; it did." Scrooge said. "And I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Donald said unsure.

"No. Storkules is a handsome man and a kind one at that. Any one will be happy to have him. But I never once thought you will be one of them, and I feel really stupid for not putting you on that list first and try to hurt you more ."

"Scrooge... you know I will never try to hide my pregnancy from you."

"I know you won't." Scrooge smiled. "And I should just be happy you found someone for yourself… regardless of who he is."

Donald smiled. "You mean it?"

Scrooge nodded and turned his focus on the former demigod. "Storkules, I'm sorry about last night. If you want to be with my nephew, then by all means...you have my blessing."

Storkules smiled slightly. "Thanks...but I was gonna be with him for the rest of my life whether you approved or not."

Scrooge shrugged. "I figure you might say that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

Donald and Storkules arrived with enough time to their ultrasound appointment with the doctor. They followed a nurse to the room where Doctor Barbet was waiting for them.

“Hello you two, thank you for coming so soon to the appointment” Doctor Barbet greeted them with a smile.

“Well, we weren’t going to miss this at all, it’s our child we’re talking about.” Storkules answered with a humble smile.

“Oh, yes, but if it were for you, Wonder Boy, we would come here in the early hours of the morning even if you were dying of sleep…” Donald said this time with a funny smile, making Storkules laugh.

Storkules blushed slightly and frowned at his beloved Donald.

Donald looked at Doctor Barbet and said “Excuse him, I think this pregnancy is doing weird things to him hehehe… Well, sincerely I can’t say anything, since I am the one that I’m feeling all the changes of emotions because of this little baby” With a smile he put one of his hands on his pregnant belly.

“Actually Donald, that’s one of the things I wanted to tell you, thanks to the last tests we’ve done to you, we know that instead of a baby, it’s babies.” Dr. Barbet said smiling.

“What do you mean?” Storkules asked, confused.

“Well, according to what we have discovered, you are expecting twins.”

“W-What..?” Donald murmured, feeling the joy leave his being.

“T-Twins?” Storkules said, a little stunned and shock.

“T-That can not be Doctor… pregnant with twins? That’s not…” Donald began to say worriedly. “It has to be a mistake!” He said somewhat altered. “Please Doctor Barbet tell me it’s a mistake! Tell me you’ve only checked once!”

“…I’m so sorry Donald… but there is no error in the analysis..”

Donald and Storkules were speechless, but after a few minutes the three began to smile happily; Storkules embraced the sailor duck.

“Oh my beloved Donald, we’re going to have twins! Oh, I can not believe it!” Storkules said happily, almost unable to believe it.

He kissed Storkules tenderly, "I know. Now up I go." Storkules helped him up onto the table and to lie back and then moved to his side while the technician bustled around them.

As Dr. Barbet was positioning Donald on the table and tucking towels in the top of his legs and along the bottom of his shirt to prevent them from getting wet with the gel, she was also asking questions to Donald. As she’s sitting down behind the monitor, put in Donald's name and the date. "How many weeks pregnant are you?"

Donald smiled at Storkules, "thirteen."

"And I understand that you are still feeling a large amount of sickness with this pregnancy is that correct?" Donald confirmed this before the poodle moved on. "Alright, I believe I have all the information." 

She stood up and turned down the lights and then started adjusting the dials again. "Just a brief overview for you Mr. Corinth of how ultrasound works. I will be using this," she held up a part of the machine. "and when I place it on his stomach it will send sound waves, and the sound waves bouncing back to me will give us a picture of your babies. Here we go."

Donald could feel her rubbing the wand around on his stomach while at the same time as he could see Dr. Barbet twisting the knobs on the machine. While his view of the monitor was not unobstructed completely, Storkules could see shadows coming and going on the screen. Dr. Barbet moved the wand while Storkules leaned forward to get a closer look at the monitor, must have locked in on something.

Dr. Barbet then ran something along the center of Donald's stomach. "Look up at that screen right there," she told them, "let's see if we can get a good look at it."

They did; the picture on the screen was dark and fuzzy. It didn't seem possible to be able to look at babies before they were born, but then again, Donald had never been pregnant before.

"Alright, Donald I think I found it!" Dr. Barbet said after a few minutes, "right there- the two whites part, right in the middle."

She saw it- it didn't even look like two babies, just a tiny white mass of some sort.

"That's it? That's our babies?" Donald and Storkules couldn't believe it- they were looking right at his and Storkules's baby.

Doctor Barbet nodded. "It's still really early in the pregnancy, but it looks pretty strong and healthy."

After readjusting the wand and then looking closely again, she sat back quickly with a “Oh!" and looked at Donald in surprise.

Her interjection caused Donald to glance quickly up at Storkules. "’Oh’? What ‘oh’?" Donald questioned Dr. Barbet, concerned at what could cause such a response.

Dr. Barbet tilted her head giving them a contemplative look. "You've heard the heartbeat, right? Felt the babies moving?"

Storkules brain seemed to be operating in such slow motion, he couldn't even formulate his thoughts. Donald was happy when Storkules answered, "Yes to both of those questions. Tell us what you see." He was getting agitated, which was not only apparent in his body language but in his clipped pronunciation.

Dr. Barbet turned back to the monitor and once again moved the wand around on his stomach, with her other hand positioned the monitor so Donald and Storkules could see it from her reclined position. 

“Why don't you two take a look?" Dr. Barbet said to them.

When they saw the screen, they felt their eyes go wide and Storkules opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to get the words out. 

Not wanting to jump to conclusions, Storkules looked at the Doctor for confirmation, his eyes were drawn right back to the screen. Time froze as did all the words and the only thing Storkules could say was, "Oh." A simple interjection, but one that conveyed all his emotions; fear, amazement, excitement and love, all running through his system at the same time.

** _Ba-bump. Ba-bump. _ **

The sound they were waiting to hear broke the silence of the room. Storkules’s eyes move from the monitor to Donald. Tears threatened to fall as he held Storkules’s large hand tighter.

_ **Ba-bump. Ba-bump.** _

The sweetest sound either of them have ever heard. Dr. Barbet then smiled at them. She pointed at the screen. "See here? That's your baby."

** _Ba-bump. Ba-bump._ **

As soon as she uttered the words, Storkules could make out the tiny blip that was their twin's babies. Reaching toward the monitor, he placed his finger over the pulsing heart, so tiny and fragile. But Dr. Babret didn't stop and allowed him to savor the moment. "And over here," she pointed to an area just behind, "is your other baby.”

_ **Ba-bump. Ba-bump.** _

Another confirmation of their wildest dreams. The smile that mirrored the others when they laid their eyes. The knowledge that there was, in fact, two little eggs nestled inside of him. 

“Storkules.” Donald broke the silence, ripping his gaze from the monitor, the shape of the eggs barely visible against the black of the screen. “We’re having babies, two babies.” He continued. 

Storkules cupped his face softly, his thumb brushing the feathers, “Of course my beloved Donald.” He replied, kissing Donald cheek softly. His other hand came to rest on Donald’s stomach. 

“We’re going to be a father of two!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. As alway, I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

Continuing her exploration with her wand, Dr. Barbet looked up and smiled at Donald. "And would you like to know if you are having girls or boys or one of each?"

Donald looked up at him, his heart in his eyes, "Wonder Boy, do we want to know what we are having?"

Storkules looked over at the technician, holding her wand in the waiting position. "You're telling me with that little wand, you can tell us if we are to expect a boy or a girl?"

Dr. Barbet smiled and nodded her head. "That's what I'm telling you, and while periodically babies can trick me, I'm usually quite accurate."

Did they want to know what to expect? Storkules wasn't sure, and not having any experience with any of this, and thinking they wouldn't appreciate it. "Would you like to know, my beloved Donald?"

Donald lay there for a few seconds, chewing on his lip before smiling over at the poodle doctor. "Yes, I want to know."

He watched as the poodle woman once again put the probe on Donald's stomach and hovered over the fetus she had labeled Twin A. "Twin A looks to be a," she hesitated so long Storkules wasn't sure she really knew what she was doing, "boy!" she finished, and his heart turned over in his chest and tears sprang to his eyes.

His eyes met Donald's and smiling at him tenderly, he leaned down and gave her a kiss. "A boy, my beloved Donald, did you hear that?" he whispered as he gently wiped away the tears that were running down Donald's cheek. "Will it be another girl do you think, or a boy perhaps?"

Donald cupped Storkules cheek, "I don't care as long as they're healthy. Do you care?"

Shaking his head, no, he turned to see what was taking the technician so long as she had been looking at the other baby for a while. Getting a bit impatient, he frowned, "Is there a problem?"

After a few more minutes of trying, she pointed out the problem. "See, Twin B here," she pointed to the fetus in its own sac, "it's curled up with its back to us, so I can't quite see what I need to see but I'm not giving up just yet."

Storkules watched as she tried to get a good picture of the fetus but he was unsure as to why she was having so much difficulty as he could make out the egg but the closer you got to the center the parts looked the same. "My beloved Donald, what is it exactly she is looking for," he whispered, leaning close to him.

Donald grinned up at him, "Storkules, what do you think she's looking for?" His sparkling eyes gave her away.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Well if it's what I believe her to be looking for then there is no way the second baby is a boy. You know there would be no hiding those men parts." He gave Donald a saucy wink and a smirk.

After a few more attempts, Dr. Barbet relented, "I'm going to tell you what I think, but I must preface it with a disclaimer. Would that be alright?"

Donal smiled and nodded his head. "That's fine. What do you see?"

"Well," her eyes twinkled, "it's actually what I don't see this time."

Storkules humphed again, "What you're saying is you believe Baby B is going to be a girl, is that correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Corinth, I'm 90% sure you are going to have a son and a daughter." Finishing what she was doing she cleaned off Donald's stomach and handed them several pictures of the new babies. "Take your time. I'll be right out front if you need me."

When she left the room, Donald swung his legs off the table, never taking his eyes off the black and white ultrasound pictures he was holding in his hand. The longer Donald stared at them, the blurrier his vision became and when she was in jeopardy of dropping tears onto them, he passed them onto Storkules.

Storkules took the pictures from Donald, going through them one by one. After he had looked them over several times, he allowed his arms to fall to his sides and looked up at Donald with watery eyes. "We've been twice blessed, my beloved Donald. Blessed with two twins."

Donald's emotions still lodged in his throat, he stepped close and they wrapped their arms around each other. Standing there in his arms, Donald couldn't tell if the shaking was coming from him or from Storkules. Eventually Donald finally calmed and stepped back to smile up at him. "Twins?"

Storkules placed his palm over Donald's stomach. "Of course, my beloved Donald. There are two in there." He kissed Donald tenderly and directed him toward the door. "Shall we ask everyone to meet us at our home to tell them the wonderful news?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how much time I spent completing this chapter. I had this chapter right in my lineup, halfway complete for what seemed like forever, but just couldn't push myself to complete it for one reason or another.
> 
> Thank you so much for your continued support, it means so much to me! I hope you are all staying safe in these crazy times.
> 
> As alway, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Again, I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

Donald wondered why he’d ever worried. He was lying against Storkules’s chest and breathing calmly, his eyes shut. Storkules was running his fingers back and forth through his white feather, making his scalp tingle. Donald thought he ought to feel panicked. He thought he should be trembling in Storkules’s arms. He’d felt panicked and had trembled when he first found out he was pregnant. But Storkules’s comforting hold on his hand mellowed him out. All felt right in the world.

“We’ll figure this out, my beloved Donald,” Storkules told him, his voice soft.

“We will,” Donald replied. He nuzzled his beak into Storkules’s chest. He’d heard the slight tremble in his voice, something between scared and excited.

_ “He’s trying to stay calm for my sake,” _ Donald thought.  _ “And he’s… taking this well. Ok. This’ll all be ok.” _

A span of silence fell between them, a moment for them both to process how things had changed so rapidly. Then:

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Storkules nuzzled his beak into Donald’s white feather. “I- I’m- I’m going to become a father. A father of twins, my beloved Donald. I- I do not know what to think yet.”

“I’m not sure what to think either,” he admitted.

“I-I-I’m overjoyed but I’m-“ 

“Scared to death?”

“…Could you read my mind?!“

Donald snorted. “No, Wonder Boy. I’m… I’m scared too. What were we thinking when we-well, that’s the problem. We weren’t thinking.” He let out a sigh. “We weren’t thinking and now we’re going to be parents of two babies. How are we going to do this?!”

“You know… I’ve always wanted to be a father of my future children,” Storkules said. He nudged his cheek with the edge of his bill. 

He knew Donald was about to win a round of self-deprecation and he didn’t want him to get the ball rolling. 

“I always figured someday I’d have at least one or two child with someone special. Didn’t figure it’d be this soon but, heheh, look like my… my dream is coming true. A-and I get to have a child with you. Two. That’s pretty special.”

Donald kissed Storkules’s eyebrow.

“I-if it makes you feel better, Storkules. I had to learn lots of things about taking care of babies since I raised the boys. Besides, there’s two of us! We’ll be a team and split the work and time in half.”

Storkules looked up at Donald, his gaze filled with uncertainty.

“You really think so, my beloved Donald?”

“I know so. You’ll see when the baby’s here, Wonder boy. Our kid’s gonna be spoiled with love and attention and lucky to have us as their fathers.” Tears formed in the corners of Storkules’s eyes then.

Donald was taking things so well, more so than he could have imagined him to. And for him to be so confident that things were going to be alright… He sniffled and wiped at his eyes with the back of his finger.

Donald reached up and gently thumbed away some of his tears as they started to fall. “Why are you crying Storkules?”

“You’re-You’re here.” His words were hardly more than a whisper.

“Of course I am.”

“We’re a team.”

“Of course we are! Like you said, we’re like Damon and Pythias. We’re gonna be wonderful parents! You’ll see.” Donald places Storkules hand over his stomach. “You hear that in there, kids? We’re gonna love you forever and ever!”

In response, they felt a kick inside. Donald let out a small giggle and placed his hand over his. Yes. He’d wondered why he’d ever worried.

Just then, a knock on their boathouse door was heard. They both looked at the door, Storkules got up and headed toward and opened, there he saw Scrooge McDuck himself. But he’s not alone, in fact, the kids and Della were right behind him. All smile happily.

“Unca Scrooge,” Donald looked at him. “What brought you here?”

“Donald, Storkules.” Scrooge began to speak. “Come with us. I have a surprise for you.” Both of the couple look at each other.

“Surprise… for us?” Donald tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. “What’s it?” 

Scrooge just chuckles and takes Donald's hand. “You’ll find out.”

The drive to a location they are heading felt like a ten minutes drive. Donald and Storkules both blindfolded, once they felt the vehicle park. They have reached their destination.

"Can we open our eyes now?" Donald asked excitedly.

"Patience, nephew. Let me set you down first." With the help of his uncle getting him out of the vehicle carefully. They all began to walk.

"What about now?" Donald questioned as his boot hit the snow.

Scrooge chuckle. "Alright, I will remove the blindfold, but you have to promise me to take it all in before you run inside. Appreciate the exterior."

Donald huffed and unconsciously put his hands on his hips. "Of course I will, Unca Scrooge. Now let me see!"

The blindfold fluttered to the ground as their eyes darted to the beautiful blue victorian style architecture home before them. It was absolutely stunning and breathtaking. "You made this?" Both he and Storkules gasped and slowly stepped toward their new home. Amazing walnut & pine woodworking throughout, stunning architectural details.

"Why yes. We put the finishing touches on it this morning," Scrooge commented while placing his arms on Donald's shoulder. Donald relaxed into his embrace and continued to stroke the wood. It was just so smooth. "Would you like to go inside?"

"More than you know!" Donald squealed and they all began to walk. Donald notices that they have planted his favorite flowers; white and blue roses, calla lilies, and blue and purple hydrangeas. They took their time walking up the few stairs as Donald examined the porch. "Is that a swing!" Donald cried and the memory of his last experience on a porch swing flooded his mind.

"I figured we would put it to good use," Della whispered seductively.

"Come on, let explore. Follow me." Finally Scrooge opened the door. Their jaws dropped open in amazement.

The house looked large from the outside, but the interior looked much greater. In front of them is a foyer with a white stair on their left side of the foyer, on their right is a spacious living room with what looked like a soft blue paint, sand, and stone colored fabrics and driftwood accents combined seamlessly almost every single beach/ocean theme accessory, from the pieces of driftwood to the painted seascapes, to the large boat sculpture, relate to the ocean in some way to make an afternoon in this living room feel like a day at the beach.

“Scrooge," Donald whispered, too emotional to speak in a normal tone. "This is too much, you didn't have to do, I mean, we would have been fine with…."

"Donald," he interrupted. "You deserve the best, no matter what it is. And besides, you need more room for your babies. Simply enjoy it as a gift, it's for me and your family too."

What was the use in even fighting? The house was built and it was there. "This is wonderful Mr. McDuck," Storkules trailed in awe.

"You haven't even seen the rest of it. How about a tour?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. That's all I can write of in my mind. Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)
> 
> Here’s how I image Donald and Storkules new house to looks like:
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/10/d6/fb/10d6fbc04aed3b09bb6a1bce2433b115.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


End file.
